What Happens Now
by CiStarr93
Summary: Kori has everything a high school senior could want & is dating the hottest boy at her school. What happens when drama from her friends, family and boyfriends accrues?  I'm bad at summary so just give it a try. - Chapter 11 is up! -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I do not own the teen titans.

Claim: I do own Vincent, Valarie, Bridget and Red x Parents.

Enjoy! (also i am still working on my other story Over Everything)

* * *

><p>Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her<p>

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori current boyfriend

Vincent Red: Xavier older Brother

Bridget Rice: Some girl

Mr. & Mrs. Red: Vincent & Xavier parents

Valarie: Vincent's Girlfriend

Richard Grayson (Robin): Xavier Rival, Kori next boyfriend

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Stop, Xavier. Please STOP!" He kept on kissing me as if my cries for him to stop were me saying to kept going. "I mean it!" I Yelled pushing him back to the driver's side of my crystal black Acura RDX.

He looked at me in anger, "What's your problem? I thought you wanted this as much as me Kori! I took all this time planning…"

"Planning what?" I cut in with disgust." We are at a rest stop in my jeep, parked besides a pick-up truck with a Rottweiler tied to the back of it, barking loudly I might add, on the way to your brother's college football game." I calmed down a little. "I mean really Xavier, how much of this did you actually plan?" As I talked, I was buttoning my pants and fixing the unbuckled belt. My boyfriend of two years was doing the same. It was more than clear that he was furious that I had stopped out ten minutes of passion.

"Damn it Kori… I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted me. We've been dating since we were sophomores. Its senior year and… well… I must say that I need more from our relationship. This is… unacceptable." He said in a stern voice as he started the car.

Tears rolled down my tanned cheeks as he began driving again. 'Unacceptable,' I thought to myself. How could he say that to me with such… such seriousness? Did he think that all we had could be easily thrown away if we didn't have sex? Was he threating to leave me if I did not submit?

Look down get me wrong, I love him. Not only have I liked him since eighth grade, but so has every other girl in our school… correcting out city. Well, except for my three friends, that is. They love and respect me too much to even think of messing with Xavier. Plus, they all have boyfriends of their own.

Why would my guy, Xavier Red? Oh, well that's easy. Who would not like a 6'0", 185 pound toned body, with a nice tanned skin, black wavy hair, 20/20 vision and a drop dead smile. What more could a girl ask for when her guy looks like that? But, if that is not enough to get your attention, he is also one of the most popular boys in Gotham High; also he is the star lining back of our football team. On top of that, he's an honor student. Now tell me that doesn't get your attention.

That's one of the reason people think we are the hottest couple around. I'm one of the Captains on the cheerleading team, president of the honor society, vice president of the student government association, senior editor of our newspaper staff, and a debutante. (A.N.: A debutante is a young woman making her formal entrance into society."

Honestly, I'm looking forward to early April when the Civic Organization, the Links Incorporated, presents fifty seniors from Gotham to a coming out ball. At first, I doubted that I would get selected. After all, only one hundred fifty girls submitted applications to be chosen as a part of this elite group. It is totally a big deal in our city. Most of my friends said that I would be chosen, not because of my accomplishments, but because my mother has been a member of the Links organization for twelve years. But, my mother told me not to assume anything. I did not know if I had made it until I got a letter of acceptance in the mail.

Anyway, back to me and Xavier. We had been driving for about twenty-five miles, and neither of us said a word. We just listed to the radio playing 'Till we get it right by Bei Major'. Honestly I couldn't believe he was acting like this. It was not the first time I told him no. we had come close many, many, many times before, unfortunately, but he always said he understood.

I'm still a virgin and I want to stay that way until I am married. My customs it wants makes me feel this way. I know I must wait. It is just my heart that I am having trouble with. My feelings are so strong for Xavier that I feel like a popsicle on a hot summer day. This is my struggle. I do not lead him on intentionally. Whenever I am in his arms, I want him as much as he wants me.

"So are you gonna talk to me, or what?" I asked in a pitiful voice, sounding like a baby.

"Got nothing to say" He stated still annoyed with me. "I'm just trying to get us to the game without an argument. So please don't start with me."

All I could do was look out the window, up to the sky. It was such a lovely day, too beautiful to be down. The end of August is usually very hot. It had rain the past few days causing the atmosphere to cool down. It was seventy-four degrees, and not a cloud to be found, a great day for conference football. Xavier older brother, Vincent, was really good at football. He was a senior are the University at Albany. At 6'2" two hundred thirty one pounds, this inside linebacker was the top candidate for the Dick Butkus award going into the season. Form what I heard that is the highest honor given to an NCAA division 1A defensive linebacker. Also, a lot of NFL scouts would be at this game watching him.

Xavier truly admires his brother. Sometimes it makes me sick to see how much pressure he puts on himself to be like Vincent, or to be better.

The game was not only about Vincent. Xavier had _special _interest in it as well. He was being recruited by Albany since he was projected to have a thousand yard rushing season, and it doesn't hurt that Vincent goes there too. He was also looking into Jump University because Jet Jackson, Xavier all-time favorite player, played there. He would always about how a great athlete he was. I would not know since I'm not that into sport. I just yell and scream, especially when my boyfriend carries the ball.

This was the first of two visits that Albany had set up with Xavier. He got to bring his parents and a guest to tour the athletic facilities, have lunch and watch the game. Then sometime is fall he would get to stay overnight. That's when he will meet the head coach, hang out with the players, visit the guidance counselor, and tour the campus.

Also if you're wondering where he parents are, we are gonna get them there. They left early that morning to have breakfast with Vincent.

As we exited off the interstate, I just felt uneasy. I didn't want to be around his parents when it was clear we're having problems. Nor did I want him to be so mad at me that everyone would notice it. So, I tried again to break the ice. This time before I spoke I prayed to X'hal.

"Xavier, I know you're upset, and you should be. I did get you as worked up as you got me. But we both made a commitment long ago to wait... and I want to stick to it. Don't be mad at me for waiting. I mean, it's not like I stopped because I don't love you."

I could tell my words were sinking in. his whole appearance changed. He didn't appear to be so uptight anymore. Noticing his pleasant change, I took the liberty of making a statement that I knew he would love to hear. "Sweetie, you know I want you to be my first," I sweetly said into his ear.

"Yeah, I thought you did," in a teddy bear voice.

"I just want to make you're my only. Remember, I love you that much!"

"And Kori… I love you too! It's just... getting hard. What can I say? Dang, I'm a growing man and my needs are changing. I am trying to keep them in check. But when you rub me like that and say those things you whisper in my ear… I can't control anything." he said.

I felt like we really connected, He was honest with me and I appreciate that. I just feel glad that he is able to let out his feelings. And I mine. I learned a long time ago that keeping thing bottled up only makes for a super big explosion sooner or later.

* * *

><p>This seems really weird. All there college women dressed in uniforms practically flirting with these young high school boys. If another one comes prancing over here to my man, I'm gonna…<p>

"Oh my Gosh, you're Xavier Red, Vincent's little brother. I've been waiting all morning to meet you," this absolutely gorgeous girl said, fawning over my guy. "I'm Bridget Rice, You're recruit!" She sneaked excitedly. "Why don't I give you and Mr. Red a tour. I know you both probably seen everything. After all, our best defensive player, number fifty five, is your relative. However, we have several new things that Coach Allen has added this season and you have absolutely must see them."

Mr. Red responding, "Sure, we'd love to check them out."

Xavier smiled continually as this Bridget girl and just nodded his happy head as to give an approval of her idea. He was practical drooling, clearly overjoyed that she was his hostess. Mrs. Red and I just stood together on the other side of her. She then turned to us and stared. I'd swear this chick was sizing me up.

"Well, I'm sure your lovely mother and adorable little sister want to stay here in the recruiting room," she said positively as if I could be nothing more. I walked over to Xavier and unnoticeably tried to tap him so he would speak up but his mother notice and chuckled. We have been tight for years, it seemed like she always had my back.

"Oh, that's not his sister honey." His mother stated with pride.

Xavier came out of his daze and said, "Uh no, this is my girlfriend, Kori."

"Ko-ri," She uttered almost sarcastically while she extended hey beige colored hand. "It's nice to meet you. Wow, you must be the luckiest girl in your school."

"Shoot, no ma'am! He's the lucky one. Not only is she smart, but her daddy is rich too," Mr. Red said jokingly.

Truthfully, I don't know why everyone always assumes that we're rich. My father is the first and only Tamaranean automobile dealer in town. He owns an Acura dealership that he inherited from his dad, who founded the ATDA, Acura Tamaran Dealer Association. Though my grandpa is still alive, he retired and move the suburbs of New York with my grandmother. Sure we have money and all, buy by the words of my father 'By no means are we rich.' We do live in the nicest neighborhood in Gotham. As the three of them walked away I asked, "Mrs. Red, who are these girls?"

The two of is sat at a nearby table. "Oh, they are called Albany Girls. They're the official hostesses for the football team. The university uses them to help entice these boys to their school. And of I'm not mistaken, almost every major division one school has similar organization. The majority of these girls do a classy job, but it's clear that all do not. Miss Bridget has another plan. She's a bit too… friendly. Actually I thought Vincent's Girlfriend, Valarie (Val), would be Xavier hostess. She is an officer in this group."

She smiled at the thought of her sons dating successful woman. "You've met her, right Kori?" She asked while scanning the room looking for Val.

"Yes ma'am," I said remembering the day," at your home this summer, for your Fourth of July picnic. We really didn't get a chance to talk, but she seemed nice.

"I like her a lot. She wants to be a dentist and hopefully have her own practice. Plus, she always there for my baby! I've ruled out the fact that she is only with him because of his success. Mr. Red and I met her parents at the game last year and they were very sweet people. She only had one flaw." Her smiling went to a frown.

"What's that?"

"She's an AKA" his mother blurted out.

His mother is a treasurer of the DSTA (Delta Sigma Theta Alumnae). There was a rivalry between the two that I didn't quite understand. I tried asking my mother about it and she told me that I would understand when and if I pledge myself.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and neither Xavier, his father, nor Bridget was back. The game would be starting soon. I caught myself getting paranoid. 'What if wants to date his pretty hostess? How will he break it to me?' I shook my head. 'No, that can't be the case our love is too strong,' I told myself to ease my worry.<p>

His mother had gone to the bathroom. When she returned Val was with her. It does feel good to be starting my last year of high school, but I imagine Val has got to be on top of the world. A senior in college! I just pray that X'hal grants me the opportunity to feel the same joy one day.

"Look who I ran into the ladies room," Mrs. Red said excitedly "Valarie, you remember Kori, Xavier's friends? Well, she's joining us this visit."

She smiled at me, "How've you been?"

"Great. Thanks for asking. And you?"

"Things are pretty good. I was telling Mrs. Red that she doesn't have to worry about our hostess Bridget coming on to het younger son." Val commented.

"How can you be so sure?" I quickly said in a disturbed tone.

"Well, ask anyone here and they'll tell you. Bridget is after Vincent. She's always going to the dorm, leaving notes on his car. The girl sent him flowers last week on the first day of school. She's just hoping Xavier and Mr. Red will in a good word for her." She uttered in disgust.

The three of us kept talking about how outrageous some women can be when they decide they want someone else's man. I didn't believe we were gossiping because we really weren't talking about anyone in particular just you know girl talk.

I guess you can say Val became our hostess. Xavier took it upon himself to sit beside Bridget the whole game. This boy got some nerve. He never asked me if it was OK. But, they sat two rows ahead of us so I was able to make sure things didn't get out of hand between the two.

At halftime Xavier family seems to be extremely pleased with Vincent. He had two sacks and a forced fumble. The team was also ahead of the other team by twenty one points. All of the recruits were on the field, watching as the guys warmed up. Some of the special recruits got to go in the locker room. Xavier was one of the chosen few. Val told us that if they are picked to go in at break then the coach wants to make a good impression.

During the middle of the third quarter, Xavier came back towards us. He came right over to where I was sitting with Val and his parents and introduced this really cute guy.

"Hey, everyone. Meet my newfound friend, Richard Grayson. He was in the locker room with me," he announced with a fake smile.

"Rickard Grayson?" Mr. Red in a investigating tone, "Ahh, this is Jump High's star halfback. Son, this is your competition, when it comes to stats and all. Say, Richard, how many yards are you planning on running this year?"

"Honestly, I don't know sir. Has many as I can." Richard answers respectfully.

Xavier didn't like this guy. It was obvious even when he was introducing us to Richard. Something about him reminded me of Xavier. Richard was only 2" taller then Xavier and had blue eye while Xavier had grey eyes. Either of us expected Richard response when Xavier introduces me as his lady. When I reached out my hand to shake his, he gently took my fingers and gently kissed them.

I felt like I could faint into his arms. If my heart didn't belong to Xavier I mean. And if Xavier looked any madder, steam would have been shooting out his ears. At least I know he could still get jealous.

* * *

><p>As I lay in the passenger side of my car just to relax. It had been such a trying day. The sunroof was open and I reclined the set, adoring the clear starry night. Xavier and Vincent had gone for a walk so they could catch up on a few things. I told him to meet me at the car,<p>

About five minutes later, I heard Xavier and Vincent coming to the car. They couldn't see me since I had the seat reclined. Just as I started to raise up and say something, I frozen by the words Xavier said.

"I don't know man." Xavier stated with concern, "My thing with Kori is getting a little old. I do love her and all, but…"

Vincent cut in, "You want to have sex with her?"

"Hell yea I do! I mean we be together for two whole years man." I was disappointed.

He continued, "I've played along with this 'wait till we're married' stuff for long enough. She knows I'm there for her. This is just… unacceptable."

There it was again, the phrase that puts a lump in my throat. "X'hal," I whisper to the sky. I closed the sunroof and rolled down the window. Both the boys looked surprised to see me. "Hey guys," I said looking tired.

"Kori… we didn't know you were in there. What were you doing all this time?" Vincent ask trying to see if I heard them.

"Oh, I was just dozing," I said lying to them

They said their good byes, and I hug Vincent. X'hal knows I wanted to go off on both of them, but, I remained silence. The ride home was the same as the ride here, nothing but silence and music playing. I felt so confused, if Xavier loved me the way I loved him, then why would he say that? I tired answering it myself, but when we got back to Gotham I still had nothing. All I knew was that our relationship was dramatically different.

* * *

><p>So what Do you think?<p>

How you feeling about X right about now?

Also what do you think it gonna happen?  
>A. Xavier leaves Kori<br>B. Kori leaves Xavier  
>C. They both live happily together<br>d. Xavier Cheats on her

Please leave review. I want to know if i should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori current boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Kathryn Walker (Kitten): Kori's enemy

Roy Harper (Speedy): Jasmine Boyfriend

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Recap: _They said their good byes, and I hug Vincent. X'hal knows I wanted to go off on both of them, but, I remained silence. The ride home was the same as the ride here, nothing but silence and music playing. I felt so confused, if Xavier loved me the way I loved him, then why would he say that? I tired answering it myself, but when we got back to Gotham I still had nothing. All I knew was that our relationship was dramatically different.

* * *

><p>(First day of school)<p>

"So, have you guys heard?" Karen asked with excitement as she entered the backseat of my car.

"Oh no you don't miss bee," I looked at her as if she lost her mind. "How dare you come into my car and not even say 'Hello' or 'good morning' to me and Rachael. Nobody wanna hear your gossip."

"Speak for yourself, Kori. I wanna hear this." She said contradicted me in a quiet voice.

"Well excuse me," Karen teased. "What's wrong with you?"

"She was like that when I got into her car… and all I said was 'Hello'," Rachael commented. "Maybe we should just catch the bus to school, Bee."

"Well, I don't know bout all that," She quickly replied, looking directly at Rachael. "Nah, seriously Kori. What's wrong?"

I was debating whether I should tell them or kept it to myself. The fact was, Xavier and I were simply having problems. If our relationship was a burn it would now be considered third degree. Yesterday, he didn't call me at all. I meant is seems like nothing but for us, that was a definite sign of trouble. If we didn't speak at least three times a day something was wrong. But not speaking at all! I was really bugging.

Besides pacing the floor waiting for him to call me, I had tried at least fourteen outfits trying to decide what to wear for the first day of school. I knew he always liked when I wore my fitted black jeans. So to catch his eye, I decided to wear them.

I was thinking about how I could win back his attention. Karen snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hello… earth to Kori."

"Xavier and I aren't doing that good." I said through watery eyes.

Rachael spoke up with concern, "Kori, what do you mean? You guys are tighter than tight. What could possibly happen?"

"It's hard to explain… Well not really." I took a deep breathe, "Basically, he wants to sleep with me, and I don't know if I can. As it is, my resistance has caused major tension. I'm afraid that if I don't then… we through."

"Maybe, then that's what's best. Is he really worth not sticking to you commitment?" Rachael insisted that I should say no.

Karen responded before I could answer, "Uh yeah. Hot, fine Xavier Red is worth it. Kori, loosen up and let him set you on fire!"

WE entered the school parking lot as the two of them bickered back and forth. I knew not to ask for their opinions. It was obvious that they were biased. Rachael had not been intimate with a guy. If she had it her way, she would be my personal gatekeeper to make sure no man enters until I say 'I do." Karen on the other hand, cannot wait for the day that I open up physically to a guy. She acts like hearing that I am no longer a virgin will magically somehow ease her guilt. Karen once told me when she was tipsy from a wine cooler that she had snagged from her mother's stash, "Sometimes I hate that my innocence is lost." She said in a low voice

As we got out the car, Jasmine ran towards us. "So Karen," She said out of breath," Did you tell them?"

She looked at me and said, "Something else came up."

"So, what's the news?" I asked impatiently

We headed inside the school as Jasmine started to explain, "There's this new girl. And from what I saw last night, we all better grab tighter to our men cause this chick has her claws sharp."

"What did you exactly see last night?" Rachel asked with desperation in her voice

Jasmine huddled us together and said, "Well I went out the movies with my cousin from statin island, right? And, well, afterwards we went to Howard James Cookout place to eat. I actually don't know why ya'll wasn't there. The place was PACKED."

Howard James Cookout is place that serves the best pork and hash you'd ever wanna taste. It's been the hangout spot for a while now. Not only is the food good, but the dark atmosphere with pool and other games in every corner kept the owners very busy.

Jas continued, "Anyway, things were as they always are, you know, some guys smacking and some guys macking. Basically, everybody was doing their out thing. Then all of a sudden, this blonde hair wanna-be walked in wearing a tight… to tight pink leather pantsuit. Now ya'll know it was it was like eighty two degrees last night. However this chick walked into our hangout place, swinging her hair and hips at the same time. Every guy's eye in the place was on her. Including Speedy! And you know I was ticked, cause that's my man."

"Well, what else do you know about her?" I question.

"See that's just it," Jasmine interjected. "Me and my cousin left shortly after that. Shoot, I had to take her home, and that was a twenty five minute ride one way. I hated leaving. Our crew of fellas seemed to want to be all over her. But I made Speedy promis he'd call me in an hour. Since he was driving Xavier, Vic, and Gar home, I felt good, you know since the finest guys in the place would be gone."

"How do you know she's going to school here?" I asked hoping she was wrong earlier.

"Because, Speedy told me when he called last night. Oh yeah the girl name is Kathryn Walker! She wants to be called Kitten for some reason. Do you believe that?"

"That name sounds like trouble," Karen said.

* * *

><p>On the first day of school, there is always an assembly for the seniors, a time where our cool principal, Dr. Franklin, gives us a pep talk. Our class of the one hundred twenty one students was all in the gym. I must say that our class is a tad rowdy, throwing pieces of paper at each other and yelling across the open space. But when the head men walked in, we all calmed down. He had our respect.<p>

"So they let anybody nowadays become seniors huh?" Dr. Franklin said in a joking way. "But seriously, I'm extremely proud of each and every one of you. Remember you are the first class to graduate under my full administration. We all started here together and have been through several changes. Fortunately, you all have hung in there and are on the last leg. Do not mess up. I am counting on you guys to set the example for the underclassmen. Now it's been said that most of you won't graduate… let's prove them wrong!"

As he talked I was looking around for Xavier. I couldn't believe I haven't seen him yet. Jasmine was sitting by me and she kept saying she had something to tell me through the assembly. Karen and Rachael were on the other side of me. We had to sit with our first period class. Jas and I were excited to learn we had the same first four classes. They were all honors

"Have a great year!" Dr. Franklin ended his speech.

Just as we all rose to exit the gym and go to our classes, I spotted the love of my life.

"Jas, there he is," I said exactly to Jasmine as I pointed to Xavier heading to the door. "You know I love…"

Before I could finish, I saw the most horrific, unbelievably confusing sight. This girl whom I had never seen had HER arm around MY man's waist. They were laughing. I thought I'd faint when I saw him return her motion by placing his arm around her. My mouth hung open, as I flopped down on the nearest bench.

While the other watched, Jasmine spoke to comfort me. "Kori, I know you're hurting. I'm not sure of everything that's going on with you and Xavier, but obviously thing are together. I was trying to tell you that Roy told me he didn't take Xavier home last night. It seems Mr. 'No good' Red rode home with Kitten," She said in the most sympathetic voice.

"A-are you s-serious, Jas?" my heart was tearing apart.

"Yeah, and Roy thinks he likes this girl."

"Was that her?" I ask no believing this, "Was that this Cat person?"

"Kitten is her name, Kori. Not Kitten," Jas said feeling the need to correct me. "Yeah, that was her."

By then my sadness had turned to anger. "Cat, kitty, tiger, Kitten… I don't care! But, I'm going after them. I HAVE to get to the bottom of this."

I jumped to my feet, grab my star bookbag and raced to the door.

"Wait for me!" Jas screamed from a distance.

* * *

><p>When I got out of the gym, they were nowhere to be found. I searched and searched through the crowed hallway but had no type of luck. As I turned down the science hall, I heard a big commotion. It seems like someone else had beat me to the punch of confronting Xavier. (A.N.: Darn!)<p>

All I could here was Xavier voice saying, "You better step off. It's none of your business."

I actually thought it was one of my girls taking up for me. I mean, me and Xavier weren't even broken up. Well if we were I sure wasn't told about it. When I got to the middle of the circle, I was surprised to find my little brother, Ryan defending my honor.

"How you gonna diss my sister like that?" Ryan yelled as he pushed Xavier on the shoulder, throwing him back a few feet.

I screamed, "Ryan NO!"

Luckily I got there before they started fighting. My brother may only be a sophomore, but his is tough. Xavier had much respect for Ryan and Ryan had respect for Xavier, since they play football together last year when Ryan was the only freshmen to start on the team. They both also had love for me. But at this moment the tension was so thick, you could cut it like butter.

"Guys, let's not get worked up," I said standing between them.

"Who is SHE, babe?" Kitten asked, placing her hand on his chest.

I grabbed her and flung it off his chest.

"BABE?" I said staring him in the face, "The question is who are you?"

Kitten was baffle, "Don't… Don't touch me again."

"I won't have to, as long as you don't overstep and touch MY man," I said

"Oh," Kitten eyes widen as if a secret had been told. "This is the EX-girlfriend that you said couldn't satisfy you?"

"EX?" I was hoping she didn't know something that I didn't, nor did I want to.

Kitten spoke in a sly tone, "yea, I assume he became my man when I gave him what you wouldn't, or should I say couldn't, last night!"

My focus changed back to Xavier. I almost forgot we had an audience until I heard the comments for the people. All the hissing and oohing got to my nerves. I was stunned and embarrassed at the same time. Trying to hold it together in front of the crowd, I turned away from Xavier and Kitten and excused my way through the crowd. The bell rang and everyone jetted to second period.

When the halls were clear I ran to a corner under the stairs and cried.

"Kori Anders, is that you under those step?" I heard a male voice shout.

"Yes sir." I said trying talk and dry my eyes.

It was Dr. Franklin. HE made me go with him to his office. He always looked out for my. Some say it's only because my father is on the school board. It's probably true, but he always related as a mentor and friend.

"So what's the problem?" he asked kindly.

I told him everything that has happen trying to keep control and not break down. It felt natural talking to him. He was just easy to talk to.

"Kori, you're crazy letting that joker get to you. With all the stuff you have going for you, I wouldn't give losing him a second thought. Now, I'm going to tell you something and if you are smart you will take my advice seriously," He said as he leaned over his desk looking me straight in the eye. "if you really feel that Xavier Red is the one and only, and you can't live without him etc., etc., then ignore him. He'll come back. ON the other hand Kori, if you go around moping, crying, begging, and caring, he'll run as fast as he can in the opposite direction. And remember, if he doesn't come back, you will be better without him."

WE talk a little while longer and I felt a whole lot better. AS I walked out the door he jokingly said, "Doesn't worry about paying me for this counseling session, it's free. However, I do expect to be paid by seeing your name on my straight A honor roll."

* * *

><p>After taking a positive attitude, the day just flew by. It was already seventh period: Cheerleading for me. Well it's really Athletics, but I think it's cool that we get a grade for yelling and screaming. It works out really great because we get our formation, routines, stunts, and cheers down so we don't have to stay after school. The great part is I got Karen on the team with me. Jasmine was one the dance team while Rachael did basketball.<p>

As I came out of the locker room in a tank-top and shorts, I notice Xavier doing his warm ups. I quickly turned and walked the other way. The only other class we have together is Physics with Ms. Brown. But I missed it due to my session in the principal office. So I haven't seen that chump since that cat girl informed me that my man was no longer my man.

I honestly thought he would let me go my own way since he hates scenes. But I before I could get too far, he jumped in front of me out of breath.

He gasped, "Kori, we need to talk."

"Xavier, or should I say BABE," I sighed in a smart tone, "I can't deal with this now. So please get out of my way."

"No, not here. I was thinking I could come by and pick you up after my practice."

"Well, if I'm there and I feel like it… then maybe," I stated, giving he the hard time he deserved.

"Come on, baby. Please don't play me like this. My heart is breaking and I wanna straighten things," He had a grin on his adorable face.

I was extremely happy to hear him say that he wanted to work things out. '_But could I really forgive all this stuff? Maybe it's nat all true. I haven't spoken to Xavier. Yeah, that's it. Kitten lied,"_ I pondered. Immediately I feel back in love. "Sure, we can get together!" I said with excitement. "I'll be ready."

He hugged me and said cool. Then ran back out the where he was.

When cheerleading practice was over Karen and I sat in my car while we waited for Rachael to come out of the locker room. WE thought her team would be finished when we were. I really didn't want to wait all day cause I had to get home and change.

Karen nosily asked, "So, before practice I saw you and Xavier lock in an embrace… What's all that about?"

"What do you mean, 'What's that all about?' That's a dumb question, Karen. He is my boyfriend. That's what it was about." I said defensively.

"Well excuse me for caring," She uttered, "but he sure wasn't acting like YOUR boyfriend!"

"Caring?" Oh on, I think you're prying!" my voice pitched.

She screamed, "Don't get all crazy on me because your so called guy is tripping!"

"Huh, you should know about that, as much as Vic has cheated on you!" I yelled back (A.N.: Not trying to make Victor seem like a bad guy.)

"What every, Kori!" She was pissed, "If you wanna turn this around fine. Yeah, I'll be the first to admit that my relationship is rocky. At least I'm acknowledging the fact that it is! I ask you, how can you deal with the situation and you refuse to believe that there is even a problem? I know I wasn't there but Jas told me Kitten announced she got with Xavier."

"For you information, he practically told me she was lying! So stay out of my business!," I blurted out

Luckily Rachael came to the car. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. There was no conversation. Rachael knew something had gone down but she didn't ask.

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter 2.<p>

What do ya think?

Should i continue?

Please Review. I need as least 8 total reviews.

* * *

><p>Sneak peak in the next chapter.<p>

_He [Xavier] informed, "I've known Kitten since the Fourth of July. She wasn't a stranger."_

_"Are you kidding? You mean you've been cheating on me for two months?" I yelled_

_"No Kori," He said calmly. "after you left my house. Vincent, his girl and i headed to the mall._  
><em> well, when we got there i let them go their way, so they could have privacy. i just... sort of ran<em>  
><em>into this girl, and we stated talking," He stated.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her

Xavier "X" Red (Red X): Kori current boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine "Jas" Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Kathryn "Kitten" Walker (Kitten): Kori's enemy

Ryan Anders (Wildfire): Kori's Brother

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reviewing.<p>

Disclaim: I Don't own the Teen titans

Claim: I own the computer that contain my stories.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Recap: "What every, Kori!" She was pissed, "If you wanna turn this around fine. Yeah, I'll be the first to admit that my relationship is rocky. At least I'm acknowledging the fact that it is! I ask you, how can you deal with the situation and you refuse to believe that there is even a problem? I know I wasn't there but Jas told me Kitten announced she got with Xavier."_

"_For you information, he practically told me she was lying! So stay out of my business!," I blurted out_

_Luckily Rachael came to the car. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. There was no conversation. Rachael knew something had gone down but she didn't ask._

* * *

><p>I had Been Thinking things over, a lot of things. I love Xavier, and He loves me. In my heart we're meant to be together right? Yes we ARE meant to be together.<p>

I grab the black bear that I had gotten when I was a little girl. "Oh Mr. Brown," I whispered to it really needing someone or something to talk to before my boyfriend came." My feelings for Xavier are strong. I almost lost him because I didn't want to have sex with him. I can't make that mistake again. I believe that I am ready to be intimate with him and I plan on going for it tonight because I love him. For all practical purposes we're married in my heart. I can't see myself with anyone also." I looked at my bear like he was gonna tell me not to do it. "So, I guess tonight the night. Hopefully X'hal will for forgive me, Even though I kind of, sort of don't consider this a sin. Hopefully he won't either, Right Mr. Brown." I lifted the bear above my head and brought him back down to give him a tight hug.

I have been waiting for an hour for Xavier. It was now six-thirty and I was starting to get paranoid.

"I wonder what could be keeping him," I uttered to myself out loud. "It's not like Xavier to be late. Maybe he doesn't want to straighten things out after all. Or worse, He could be with Kitten."

The thought of the two being together made me sick to my stomach. But before I could speculate anymore, my brother stormed through the door. He was huffing and puffing about something.

"What's shaking you?" I asked

Ryan Shouted, "We just got out of practice. Coach tried to kill us."

"Had Xavier left with you? He-"

Ryan cut me off "What's up Kori? Why are you asking me about that chump?" He noticed my Purse and keys in my hand. "I know you're not waiting up for him!"

I started to get annoyed "I can handle my relationship Ryan."

"Koriand'r look," He only called me Koriand'r when he was being dead serious. "Everyone in the locker room was giving him props for hooking up with the hottest new chick in school. Don't be stupid," his voice was filled with seriousness.

Before I could respond, I heard a car horn. I grabbed my jacket and dashed out the door. My brother grabs my arm before I could get far. He looked my dead in the eye. He green eyes were felled with concern. "Be careful. I'm telling you he's dating that-"

I pulled away, "yeah, yeah, yeah!" As I walked to the car I ignored Ryan's voice. All the things he had told me went in one ear and out the other. The only thing I could think about was being intimate with my guy. I've dreamed of that moment for years. I wondered what it would be like. Would it hurt? Would it be good? Would I Satisfy him? Would I even want to do it again?

I've always imagined it being romantic. You know candles everywhere; tall ones, fat ones, scented ones, and green ones. Soft music is a must in my dream, or maybe it should just be spontaneous.

"Hey, babe," I said getting into his black Toyota corolla, "Where are we going?"

"Over to my crib." He mumbled

I leaded over to kiss him on the cheek. "Well I was thinking about going someplace a little more private."

"My crib will be just fine. Remember my folks are at are in Albany with Vincent." He informed me.

"Oh yeah, that's right. They're meeting with sports agents. Your place is perfect."

Xavier was unusually quiet. Actually his silence reminded me of the other day when we went to Vincent school. Even though he seems distant, this time I didn't sweat it. See, I knew that in a few minutes we'd be closer than ever.

"You hungry?" He finally spoke

"Yep, how about we go to our favorite place?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," He said," Let's just get it to go though. We really need to spend all of our time talking. What time do you have to be home anyway?"

"Around nine, since we have school tomorrow."

He confidently said, "Oh, you'll be home way before that."

We pulled into Mr. Tokyo's for Japanese cuisine. This summer we are here at least one a week. Chicken teriyaki, always the same delicious dish. As Xavier went in to get the food, I reflected on our summer. We had such a blast, I truly hated it was over.

* * *

><p>We ate our dinner in the kitchen. As Xavier poured the sodas, I asked him if he remembered our trip to Savannah.<p>

"How could I ever forget," he murmured, "I spent half of my summer earnings on that private dinner cruise. But listen, that's not what I want to discuss!"

"I've got something to tell you too," I said with a sly smile. After we finished eating, I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. While walking, I was so happy we were together. When we reached his room, I started kissing him.

"Kori, No," He cautioned, "I really need to tell you something."

"We can talk after," I whispered in his ear.

For about three minutes or so, I'd say we were definitely enjoying the passion. Xavier gently caressed his fingers through my hair. Never before had I dared to go any further. But at that moment, I was contemplating everything.

X'hal must have not wanted me to do this. For it was at that moment that Xavier pulled away from me. The next words he said were a total shock.

"I'm not down with this Kori." He said while buttoning up his pants.

I leaned forward to continue rubbing his chest. "What do you mean, you don't want this? All you've been talking about was this."

"Kori, please just sit down and listen to me. This is hard enough on me, without you making it harder. CHILL!" He took my hand off his chest.

"What!" I said backing off oh him, sitting on the bed. "What's so important that it can't wait till after we're intimate?"

"I Don't Love You!"

"Huh… w-what are you saying? I don't… I don't understand." I said softly

"Remember when we first started going out we made a pact? Don't you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah! If one of us ever felt that they didn't want to be committed, then the other…" I uttered, not being able to say the rest.

"The other would immediately let go with no qualms," He finished.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Xavier was saying he doesn't love me. I was positive I would never see the day those words would leave his mouth. He was saying he wanted out because of someone else. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that this other person was that new Kitten girl.

He admitted everything. Last night, he lost his virginity with a complete stranger, I was furious!

"Why would you would you do this Xavier? You met this girl last night at the Cookout place. How could you just up and sleep with someone you don't even know? You were supposed to share that moment with me, not some chick you just met!" I shouted pacing the floor.

He informed, "I've known Kitten since the Fourth of July. She wasn't a stranger."

"Are you kidding? You mean you've been cheating on me for two months?" I yelled

"No Kori," He said calmly. "After you left my house. Vincent, his girl and I headed to the mall. Well, when we got there I let them go their way, so they could have privacy. I just... sort of ran into this girl, and we stated talking," He stated.

"How could you just sort of run into a girl at the mall and carry on a whole conversation. Something had to attract you to her. X'hal, think about what you're telling me. You'd just left me and we had a great time over here. If I recall, you came and picked me up later. We went to the carnival and saw the fireworks,"

"Look, I'm not going there with you. Whether you believe me or not, when Kitten and I met, there was nothing between us."

"Well, if it was SO innocent, then when we hooked up that night how come didn't mention this girl?"

"I didn't know her myself, really. After that day we talked as friends for weeks. She was new here and she didn't know anybody. So I wanted to help her get-"

I cut him off, my heart was breaking. "IF you wanted to help her get adjusted, you could have introduced her to your friends. Nothing more, you should have at least let her meet me. Your GIRLFRIEND!"

"I tired," he yelled back. Then lower his voice "but she didn't want to meet anyone until school started. That's not even important anymore. The point is you and I weren't Seeing Eye to eye. I was vulnerable. Kitten filled a void that you couldn't."

Tears started to stream down my face like a fiver as I said, "Yeah, that's what your precious Kitten said to me on the hall. Only, I was so stupid that I didn't believe her."

"You gotta believe I didn't mean for you to find out like that," Xavier admitted.

I ran out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom. I was devastated. The pain felt like someone had just stuck a knife in my heart and twisted it. Never before had I felt so alone. This hurt much, much worse than the pain this morning.

I then heard something louder than my cry. It was the phone ringing. I settled down to listen to Xavier.

"Hey baby," I heard him say in the sexy voice he always gave me! "Yeah, I told her, but she's not taking it too well… you can count on it baby… I'll be back soon from dropping her home."

Before he hung up I heard him making a kissing noise to the phone. I couldn't take it. There was no way I could allow this new chick to snatch my man. I went back to his room and started to undress.

"Kori, w-what? You're tripping." He was obviously stunned.

I basically attacked him, but throwing myself on him wasn't working. He walked out of the room. I fell to the floor, with my ego shattered. I picked up what little a pride I had left and headed to the living room to try a different approach.

"Okay babe, I forgive you. W-we can just put all of this behind us, I know you didn't mean what you said. You love me. This girl, I know she's cute with a nice body and all, but that physical stuff can't compete with what we've built. Don't throw it away. Don't throw us away! I won't let you Xavier. I can't let you go. Say you won't leave me… say it!" I shouted out of frustration.

He didn't go for that either. When he rejected me that time, I felt like a huge part of me died. He tried to calm me, but none of his tactics worked.

Xavier calmed me by saying, "You'll get over me in no time. I couldn't let you have sex with me and go against your beliefs. You'll thank me later."

My mother's words came rushing back to me in a flood. _'If you have to get a boy that way, he's not worth it. You have to look at the long haul. Is he good for fifty years, or just for a few passionate night?'_

The ride home seemed endless. I wanted to speak, but no words were right. When he dropped me off, I knew that nothing would be the same again.

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to walk in the front door. I knew my brother would be waiting just say told you so. Part of me hesitated to admit, even to myself, what had just happen. The thought of Xavier being out of my life was making me lose my mind. I felt I had to do something, but what?"<p>

It quickly became clear that in order to win him back, I had to study the competition. From the earlier phone call, I knew that Xavier would be seeing Kitten. So, I hopped in my jeep and followed him. I had never done anything so crazy. I have never been in such dire straits. Kitten wanted what belonged to me, and the only way to get him back was to see what she's got.

_Where's he going?_ I thought to myself as he turned into the shopping center. He went in the grocery store. It was weird that he was in such a rush,

_He shouldn't be hungry. We just ate is he buying food? He's gonna cook for her._ I nervously thought to myself.

About five minutes later, he came bursting out of the store with a bouquet of flowers. They were the prettiest things I'd ever seen when it came to an arrangement. It had all kids of lilies, tulips, and roses. They were gorgeous.

"X'hal he can't be giving her those!" I uttered in despair. I only got flowers twice and we been dating for two years. Once was for our junior prom and the other time was for my seventeenth birthday this summer. I had to whine and protest to get those. That's just like a dog, I do all the work, training him and things, only to have some other owner take him and have the benefits.

I followed him back to his house and parked a few houses down. Kitten was sitting in her classic pink BMW convertible, waiting for him. I was beyond mad and too far away to eavesdrop. When he reached her car door, I felt as if I was about to throw up.

I watched as he twirled her around with that big stupid grin on his face, then from his back he pulled out the flowers. Kitten must have liked his gesture but not the flowers really; she just tossed them into her car like they were nothing. Then pulled him closer to her, to close. When she kissed him, their passion blinded me.

I felt like a private investigator. The way I was slumped down in the seat you would think I've done this before. I didn't know why spying came natural, but it just did.

Since they were standing clearly in front of me, I wanted to run them down. Being that this had me a trad shaken up, I did something crazy. I placed my car in drive and pressed on the gas, hard. The two of them were so preoccupied that they never heard the roaring engine slashing towards them. Somewhere in those sixty feet, I lost my nerve. Slamming on the brakes just inches away from them, I stopped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Kitten yelled, as my loud horn and bright lights made them unlock from their embrace.

Xavier stepped away from her, "I'll handle this, Kitten. Here, take my key and wait for me in the house, please."

As she went inside, she passed by my window and gave me an evil look. What I had just done was completely dumb, but in a way I felt happy. For a brief moment, I got to break up Xavier and Kitten. Man was she steaming. But hey it was about time she got to feel some of what I was experiencing.

"So you wanna get out of the car, or what?" He asked

"Sure!" I excitedly said as if he had just asked me out on a date.

Before I even shut the door and face him. He shouted, "What's up with the fast and furious? Huh Kori?"

"Don't yell at me," I demanded.

"I thought I knew you!"

"Oh really," I uttered, "Well join the club, cause I thought I knew you too!"

"Can't you just accept that it's over between us?"

"At this point, I honestly don't know. For a long time, I've loved you. Xavier you know I wanted to marry you. Now either you were lying all this time of you felt the same way. Which is it?" I spoke from my heart.

"You know I wasn't lying or acting or pretending. What I felt… was deep and real," He paused for a second then sealed my face with a sensual touch and said, "But Kori, I feel none of those things for you anymore."

He let go of my face finishing he last words. He tried to walk away but I jump in front of him. I refused to let him just leave me like that. But before I begged and pleaded, I notice something different. It wasn't his words or action. It was his eyes. I had never seen such a stare of frustration. It was finally clear to me. I had lost my guy. Feeling dejected, I said nothing. I just got in my car and left.

* * *

><p>It was about 10:30 pm when I got home. Of course, I got a lecture, but she must have sensed my despair because she didn't go hard on me. She asked me what's wrong, but I couldn't open up to her. She wouldn't understand. Even though she like Xavier she said on several occasions I was getting too attached. Giving my mom the news about us being over might make her night but I couldn't deal with that right now.<p>

My brother didn't ask me, but when I passed his room I told him it was between me and Xavier. As kids, Ryan always loved to prove me wrong. But, I guess he knew I was already too much of a wreck to sustain another blow to my heart. He didn't hurt me worse by saying told you so.

Both Ryan and I had our oen separate phone lines. As I washed my face in the bathroom that join both our rooms, I heard his phone ring. It was clear that he was talking about me.

"Yea she's back," he said softly in the receiver, hoping I couldn't hear. "I don't know what the chump said… she didn't go into details… yeah, you should call her. I know she needs someone to talk to… oh, I don't care. You can tell her I told you… she should know it's out of love… alright, Rachael bye."

I was so out of it that I didn't notice my phone was ringing until Ryan said something. I quickly forgot that is was most likely Rachael.

"Xavier?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"You gotta let it go, Kori," I heard Jas voice, "It's not Xavier. It's us."

"Hello." Rachael said

"Hey," Karen

"Who called who?" I asked sounding distressed, but deep down I was glad to hear from them.

"I called Jasmine. Jas called Karen, on three-way. Then Miss Karen called you," Rachael explained.

"Always getting to the point," Jasmine said frankly, "we just called to let you know, we know! You know about you and Xavier break up. Not to be insensitive, but you must get over that jerk!"

Karen started with caution in her tone, "I know we had it out earlier, but you know I love you. You're my girl. Jasmine's right for a change. Don't let this keep you down."

"We are here for you Kori. Whatever you do, don't cut yourself from us," Rachael said.

I uttered, "I don't know what you guys expect from me. I have no supernatural strength. All I know is that it feels like my heart has been donated without my permission. Someone has given my heart to Kitten Walker and I'm left to die. Believe me, I'm trying with everything inme told hold it together. But guys… this hurts. I want to be strong. But it's just not that easy… it's not easy letting go!" Tear rolled down my face.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter.<br>Man that was a long chapter. Well hope you enjoyed it.  
>let me know what you think ^_^<p>

And i know what ya thinking. Where's Richard?  
>Well he's going to be coming in a few my chapters.<br>but don't worry more drama awaits!


	4. Chapter 4

Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori ex-boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine "Jas" Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Kathryn Walker (Kitten): Kori's enemy

Victor "Vic" Stone (Cyborg): Karen Boyfriend

Garfield "Gar" Logan (Beastboy): Rachael Boyfriend

Roy Harper (Speedy): Jasmine Boyfriend

Ryan Anders (Wildfire): Kori's Brother

Antonia "Toni" Monetti (Argent): Ryan Girlfriend

* * *

><p>Once again i would like to Thank everyone for reviewing.<br>Please kept reviewing and let me know how i'm doing so far.  
>Richard will be coming in a couple more chapters.<p>

Oh i almost forgot: just in case ya didn't notice when ever the word are _Italic _that mean that Kori is thinking that.  
>Also you guys should check out Star of Airdrie; the stories are great!<p>

Disclaim: I Don't own the Teen titans and sadly never will

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em> _"We are here for you Kori. Whatever you do, don't cut yourself from us," Rachael said._

_I uttered, "I don't know what you guys expect from me. I have no supernatural strength. All I know is that it feels like my heart has been donated without my permission. Someone has given my heart to Kitten Walker and I'm left to die. Believe me, I'm trying with everything inme told hold it together. But guys… this hurts. I want to be strong. But it's just not that easy… it's not easy letting go!" Tear rolled down my face._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Next few weeks have been extremely tough for me. From dealing with people asking me why we broke up, to seeing him and his new 'love' everywhere, I had no peace. Life without the guy of my heart was as harder than I expected. Every place I went, everything I ate, everyone I knew, every outfit I wore, and Usher song I listen to reminded me, in some way or another, of my terrible loss.

I was angry. Not only at Xavier James Red, but angry at the world. When I really search deep down inside myself, I discovered who I truly blamed. After weeks of not being to speak to X'hal, I realized that I was angry with him.

My life up until now was great! I had wonderful parents, who both influential and well off. Two of my grandparents were still alive. A crazy younger brother who can be annoying at times, but I wouldn't trade for a million dollars. Well maybe for two million dollars. I'm just kidding. The best friends anyone could ask for. A beautiful house to live in, and smart! And to top it all off a pretty cool personality.

Usher is my favorite R&B artist. There's not a Friday night that I don't unwind to listen to him. His voice is so heavenly! If he wasn't dating (A.N.: I do not know if Usher is dating or not) and I was years older. I wouldn't be sweating this Xavier thing. I would be in Hollywood to meet the men whose voice gives me chills.

Out of all his songs the song that stuck to my heart and soul was "Truth Hurts" number ten on his confession album. Three weeks had gone by, but my pain was still fresh. It was lunchtime and I was sitting two tables down from the whole crew. Xavier and Kitten were part of this bunch. MY best friends wanted me to eat with them. They claimed that they didn't understand why I couldn't join the group. I told them that I couldn't figure out why they'd think I would want to.

SO I ate alone. During my sorrow, I pulled out my headphones and played my Usher confession album. I was in such a daze that I didn't focus on most of the album. However, I did comprehend "Truth hurts" the moment I heard those words and that music, something in me clicked. I may as well have stood on the table with a mic in my hand and sung the song myself. That was just how much I felt for the song.

Instead of singing the words I could never relate to before, I sat very quietly, reflecting on why I felt the same way, it was like that musical piece was written just for me.

As I turned my head to the cafeteria's ceiling thinking about the lyrics is exactly how I feel. I prayed to X'hal. I looked towards the group. The bell rung ending lunch and ending my pray. Even though I had talked to X'hal, I didn't feel calm. Honestly, I had no clue if I was going to be better or not. However I did believe that X'hal would make things alright.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

As the day went by my depression got worse. I couldn't eat any of my dinner. Feeling of sickness came all over me. My knees began to buckle and my eye started to water. That night was far beyond the worse I've ever had. I had suicidal thoughts. I was so down that I didn't see any purpose in continuing to live with such pain. Since my problems wouldn't go away, ending my life seems to be the only way out.

My mother told me that I seemed stressed out. She suggested that I use their bathroom and relax in the Jacuzzi. That was a great idea. I grabbed my bubble bath and my radio with my Usher cd.

The hot water felt so good. Before I got in I dimmed the lights. The semi-darkness, solitude, and soaking made my worn-out body feel good. However, as I listen to the song "Burn" I basically still felt awful.

Why does each line of this dumb song sing my story? Come on Usher, I used to listen to your music and get romantically inspired. Now, I just an emotional mess," I uttered out in despair.

Even though the song was making me sad, it actually helped me grasp how I really was feeling. His songs became a part of me. In some ways, he was my only friend, the only one who could relate to my situation. With the warm washcloth over my face, and suds covering my relaxed body, I rocked and danced under the water to the beat.

"I'm yearning for you, Xavier! Why is it over? You belong with! I should have held on to my heart, cause letting you have it did nothing for me!" I shouted

We planned out life together. There kids; boy, girl, boy, a nice big house in New York, two BMWs. After he was done in the NFL, he was gonna be a sports agent. I was planning on being a TV anchor women, maybe a sportscaster on ESPN or something. How could I let this awesome dream go?

I sang, "So many days so many house, stuff still burning till you return."

I started thinking _what of what the end of my life would be like. Surely no one would miss me. I mean some would probably weep for a few days then get over it._ I started lowering me self into the water. _I mean no one but my parent, Ryan and my girls would miss me. _The water was almost covering my nose now but I stopped. Even though my world was crazy and it seem like things weren't going to get any better, something in me knew I couldn't ever take my life. Without saying another word I got out the tub and out of my pity.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Homecoming was early for us this year. I didn't' know who nominated me for queen, but I was one of the three finalists. Actually, as surprised as I was to learn that I had made the court, I was even more bewildered to learn that Kitten Walker had made it too, I mean people don't even know her.

The week had been pretty fun for me. Things seemed to be turning around. My good ole energetic sprit was back. With that attitude, I reunited with my friends.

I must say, I really must hanging out with them. Lately Karen and Rachael hadn't ridden to school with me. I would make up some story about having to go up to the dealership in the morning, but they knew I didn't want to be bothered.

That Monday after school the four of us went to Howard James Cookout. I apologized for bring such a jerk. Reluctantly, they admitted that they could have been more understanding.

"I still hurts," I told them, "But I plan to get through it. Xavier has moved on and I will too! Somehow… someway."

The week flew by, Friday was such a busy day, the football team and cheerleaders had a bug breakfast in the café that morning. I didn't go to my first three classes due to SGA. We had to finalize the parade plans.

Lunch was crazy. The school was so hyped up for whatever reason. DR. Franklin even lighten up a bit. He let us play music during lunch. Jasmine, of course, took the privilege as far as she could. She and Roy were dancing to every hit. After about three songs or so, others join in.

I did not have to go to fourth, fifth or sixth period either. At last it was the end of the day and it was pep rally time. The routine we did was sharp! Not trying to brag or anything, but Karen and I made it up. When they announced the homecoming court, I got the loudest cheers. I was pleasantly surprised. I hoped that the big applause meant lots of voted.

The parade was the best it had ever been. Everyone thought it was a huge success. Since I was SGA vice president, the parade was mostly my responsibility. Therefore, I begged and pleaded until my dad let the school borrow twenty cars for the occasion. I did work so he got media coverage. I think he sold about two hundred cars for the month of October. The average was one hundred fifty a month, but new and pre-owned. Most of the people that bought said that they were impressed with my dad's commitment to serving the community through education.

My mom was so excited that I mad the court. She loved this kind of stuff. She bought me the cutest dress. It was grey and red, our school colors.

When half time came I was so nervous. Luckily, our cheerleading sponsor let me leave the field during the second quarter to change out of my uniform. By half time we were up by twenty-one points. Already Xavier had one hundred and one rushing yards and three touchdowns. Before we were announced onto the field, Kitten was quick to point out.

"Did you see MY man get off out there?" She asked as she rudely bumped into me.

I didn't degrade myself by giving her an answer but boy did I want to pull out her hair and smack her around a bit. Also I hated to admit that I still watched every more number nineteen made. As I looked over I notice my dad making small talk with Mr. Walker. Kitten's father was the new judge in town. Even though I was disgusted, I couldn't be too mad. My dad was just being himself.

Soon it was time to take the field. It was hard to keep clam. My dad eased my tension when he whispered the nicest words as he escorted me. "Regardless of the outcome, Kori, your mother and I are truly proud of you. You're an excellent student. You are in all kinds a good stuff. Your peers think enough of you to vote you this far. And my princess, you are so beautiful. In my book, you've already blossomed into a queen."

Finally the long walk on the cold, ruffled-up turf ended. All eyes were on us, the five candidates, the next words I remember hearing were those of Dr. Franklin over the intercom.

"And this year's Homecoming Queen, like it's a surprise to anymore, is none other than Miss Kori Anders!" He said with excitement. "Congratulations!" I was so happy. Being Queen was a great feeling, but beating Kitten was justice. We weren't even, but I was getting close.

At the dance afterwards, I was the center of attention. So many guys wanted to dance with the girl that wore the crown. Things were going great. Even though I didn't have a date, I didn't feel out of place.

After dancing to six fast songs, I finally sat down. As I drank the punch, I realized that I was glad to be seated. That's when the slow songs started to play. The last thing I wanted was some yucky guy breathing all over me.

I was having a great time. The thought of Kitten and Xavier being together hasn't entered my mind once. However, when I saw them hugged up on the dance floor, I smile immediately turned to a frown. This whole week I had convinced myself that I could deal with this. Unfortunately, that dream shattered when I saw the guy I still loved embracing another.

Ironically, the DJ was playing Usher song "My boo." Like the other day, every word he sang was my truth. I had a broken heart and I was alone. A tear rolled by my cheek as I thought about giving him my all. Worse part, my all wasn't enough to keep him.

As I tried to hold by the tears, I was saddened even more. I saw Xavier kiss her. It was slow, long, sultry, and sloppy. I sprang to my feet and dashed out the door.

Rachael before I left and said, "Why are you upset? You won!"

"Yea, I've got the stupid crown, "I said pitifully, "but Kitten's got the guy. I'm telling you, she's got the better prize."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

That weekend, I slipped back into a depressed state. No visitors. No phone. No fun. Just thought of Xavier and songs from Usher.

When Saturday morning hit, I couldn't bring myself to get up out of bed. My dad was at work and mt mom was at her sorority meeting. Ryan was somewhere in the streets with his friends. Therefore, no one bothered me. I just lay there.

"Dang," I mumbled, "I let the CD play all night."

I remember so clearly when Xavier gave me one of Usher's albums. It was Valentine's Day and he took me to Olive Garden. After our delicious meal, we came back to my house and exchanged gifts. My parents give us our privacy. They trusted us in the guest room. Well that was after my dad had a man to man talk with him. He never did tell me what he said.

Our February fourteenth was simple, yet special. We toasted to chilled sparking apple cider and he presented me with a bouquet of red roses. I still remember part of our conversation as if it were yesterday.

*~Flash Back~*

"Your heard this song?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, number 18."

"Well, it called "My boo," He stated, "I'm not crazy about this dude as you are, but I gotta give him his props for the song. It's the bomb."

"You're right, I love Usher's material."

He got up off the bed and gesture his hand to me. I took it and we started slow dancing.

Xavier spoke with passion, "This is how I feel for you, Kori."

What do you mean?" I knew the answer, but I just wanted to hear him explain and make me feel all oozy inside.

"Let's just say, when cheerleaders wear football pads and jokes wear skirts, I'll still be in love." He pulled back and smiled. Being he face closer to mine and capturing my lips with his.

~* End of Flash back*~

Hearing that tune in the background made me think about that precious moment. I wept in my bed. I sobbed so hard and long that I gave myself a headache, my pillow was dripping wet. My sheet was drenched. My spread was soaked. Even my flannels were damp.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It was three in the afternoon and I had finally got up, after nearly a day of crying nonstop. I tried to pull it together and go on with life. My mother made keeping busy easy, since she left a long list of chores to complete. My afternoon was filled with washing dishes, folding clothes, and mopping the floors. And as if that wasn't enough, I had to go to the dreaded grocery store.

The whole time I was there I moped about why my mom sent me. One would've have thought I was buying for the entire neighborhood with all that stuff on her list. Another thing that gets me is that some items must be a specific name brand. I mean, like she'd have rice, but I couldn't get any rice. It just had to be Goya. The same thing with paper towels. Bounty was the only kind she wanted. With that being the list was not only long but particular as well, finding everything took forever.

After an hour and a half, I was at the cash register. I checked my mom's list twice. Probably, some way, somehow, I still would manage to forget something.

"Dang girl, this is a lot of food!" my friends Drake exclaimed as he bagged them. "Ya'll having a cookout, miss Home Town Royalty?"

"Why you tripping? You just started working here this week. Believe or not, this is our regular amount."

"Yeah, I forgot your dad got money like that," He blurted out

"Are you happy?"

He nodded his head, "Yea I'm straight."

"Well, be glad! All the money in the world can't buy happiness," I said

He watched me leave, puzzled at my statement. I didn't care.

It was early Saturday evening and finally I got to relax. I watched CSI: Miami. Xavier was nowhere in my brain. The couch felt so good. Then my brother came in. by the way he was smirking I could tell he wanted something.

"Kori, I need a favor. Please drive me and Toni to the show, mom said she'll pick us up. I'll owe you one." He begged

_Dang!_ I didn't want to get up, but I really liked Toni. I truly thought she was a good match for Ryan. She was a year younger than him. Since he couldn't see her at school, because that were in two different wings, I didn't mind helping him out.

When I started the car, the song "Simple Things" came on in the middle of the cut. I was listening to earlier.

"What's up with the sad songs?" Ryan demanded

"Wait a minute! Don't raise you voice at me." I yelled, "You not even old enough to drive. Yet, here you are trying to act all grown."

"Look, I didn't mean to yell or anything, but this song is depressing. Listen to what he's saying… You're gonna end up alone… The world without love…," I cut him off

"OK, OK," I said hoping to end this conversation.

"No wondering you've been locked in your room all sad. It's this!"

I didn't respond. Probably because I knew that he was right. There was no way I could admit it though. So, I just drove.

Ryan broke the silence by saying, "isn't there a happy tune on this CD besides 'Yeah'?"

"I don't really want to hear any of that with my most important organ missing, my heart."

"OH, you're tripping sis. If Xavier can be that easily swayed, then you don't need him," my brother said. A smile started to show on my face.

"Okay," I said mostly to myself, as we rolled up to the show I rejected the usher CD and packed it in the case. My brother smiled at me as I said. "No more moping, no more feeling sorry for myself, and no more crying with Usher!"

* * *

><p>Well that the end of this Chapter. Hoe ya enjoy it.<br>And once again check out Star of Airdrie.


	5. Chapter 5

Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori ex-boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine "Jas" Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Kathryn Walker (Kitten): Kori's enemy

Tara Markow (Tara): Kitten's Cousin

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reviewing.<br>I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.  
>Richard is coming in a couple more chapters<p>

Disclaim: I Don't own the Teen titans, even though i would like to.

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "OH, you're tripping sis. If Xavier can be that easily swayed, then you don't need him," my brother said. A smile started to show on my face.<em>

"_Okay," I said mostly to myself, as we rolled up to the show I rejected the usher CD and packed it in the case. My brother smiled at me as I said. "No more moping, no more feeling sorry for myself, and no more crying with Usher!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter<p>

"Kori, I'm leaving," my mother as she peeked into my room. "Are you driving, honey?"

"No ma'am. Me, Karen and Rachael are riding with Jas," I said while flat ironing my really long red hair.

"Karen, Rachael and I… Kori you know better. Please do not attend this meeting talking any ole way. Remember honey, you are a debutante. That is, a young lady who is refined and well educated."

I laughed under my breath and uttered, "OK, mother dear, I will not embarrass you."

After saying that, I scooted past her. Yea, I had such an attitude. Grinding my teeth and shaking my as I walked to the bathroom, my mom knew I was angry. I mean, how could she think that I didn't know how to carry myself. This was the main reason why I had doubts about being in the cotillion. I knew my mom would expect me to be the perfect deb."

"Kori, I'm sorry if I offended you, sweetheart." She said hesitantly. "I just want you to get something meaningful out of this whole experience. I realize that you have been around this event for some time. Helping me with the girls every year has been great for me. Even though you may feel negative about participating, give it a chance. I promise you, if you enter into this with an open mind, what you will receive from the experience is going to surpass anything you can imagine."

After those brief words, she left, but not until she made sure she told me to be on time. Jas has a tendency to be late. So I already decided that if she wasn't here in twenty minutes, I would drive myself. I didn't want to hear my mom's mouth if I showed up after things started, and being late was a pet peeve of mine.

As I waited by the door for my friends to arrive, several questions came to mind. For starts, will it be fun? Will my mother attend every function? Will it be messy being around all those girl? Who will be my escort? I contemplated on that question until my ride came. After all, I don't have a boyfriend.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Maybe I should just face facts, suck it up, and tell my mom I'm quitting," I uttered out loud to my friends as Jas was doing sixty-five in a residential zone, trying to hurry us there and kill us.

"Yea right, Kori" Jas yelled, "Your mom would have a heart attack. She's been living for the year her baby would be in the ball. What is this, her eighth or ninth year being involved?"

"Nope," I said knowing that she was right about my mom being disappointed, "This is her eleventh year working for the debs."

"You'll find a date, Kori." Rachael said with a positive voice.

"I don't know." I said in a hesitant tone.

"Well you're not that only one that's having date problems," Karen said

"What did Vic do now?" Jas asked

"Basically, I caught his butt in some lies!" she said quickly

"WHAT? Uh huh, keep talking and get to the juicy stuff." Jas exclaimed.

"Jas," I popped her on the head, "You know that's messed up!"

"Ouch, that hurt Kori! I'm just saying what you and Rachael are thinking. What's up with her and Victor?"

"Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, he got caught lying/ I don't have proof, but I think he's messing around on me again. Listen to this. Last night after the game, I wanted him to come over to my house. Mind you, I was all alone and he knew this! My mom was with her boyfriends. Vic turned me down. Said he had to hang out with the fellas at Howard's" Karen said getting frustrated.

Jas cut in, "But you and I were at Howard's last night."

"Yeah, that's my point. Did you see Victor anywhere?"

"No, but… you never told me to look for him or that he was supposed to be there."

"Yeah, that's cause I was embarrassed," Karen said blurted out, "when I talked to him this morning , I never mentioned that I was at Howard's and do you know that chump went on and on about how much fun he had there all night."

"Men." I uttered shaking my head

"You mean boys." Jas said

"I know that's right!" Karen laughed.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I must say, the Links do everything in style. This first meeting was not only orientation but also a formal lunch. The function was held at the Hilton Plaza Hotel. The room was so nice, and the tables were beautifully decorated.

It was so upscale. Not only were there tons of silverware, but each place setting had a name tag. Now, I've been to several formal dinners, but never was my name at my seat. Even though it was cute, it was not cool. The four of us were at different tables. We probably would have switched them had there not been a seating chart boldly posted at the entrance.

The table seated six; five debutantes and one Links member. My mom sat head to sit at the head of the table, since she is the vice president. I was so glad that she couldn't eat with me, because I knew if she did I would be criticized about every move I make.

Mrs. Angela Johnson, my godmother, was my table hostess. After finding that out, I thought my mom might as well have been sitting here herself. She and Mrs. Johnson are best friends. The two are tighter than tight. If I'd had a camcorder, I would have turned it on. This most definitely would save Mrs. Johnson from having to recall my every move, only to repeat it later to my mom.

Despite the fact that the blabs a lot. Auntie Ang and I are cool. She and her husband are the best godparents a girl could want. I would get gifts for everything. When I made the cheerleading team, she gave me a Fashion Fair makeup kit.

Also, every time I made straight A honor roll, she'd give me twenty dollars per A. Sometimes that motivated me more than the GPA. Her gifts have now switched from balloons and toys to clothes and jewelry. I'll never forget what she gave me when she found out that I had a steady boyfriend. She took me to lunch and pulled out a diary.

There were five debutantes, including myself, whose mothers were Links. How come all five of us were assigned to the same table? Our table number was one was positioned directly front and center. It doesn't take Einstein to tell you that this wasn't a coincidence. Our mothers, probably mine in particular, planned this.

In Gotham there are three high schools that are always in competition. My school, Gotham high is undoubtly better than Jump High and J.Y High. Actually, they all have some kind of problems or another. But, tradition has taught us that whichever school you go to is the best.

When I arrived at our table, the only empty seat was mine. Of course when I glanced at my mother, she shook her head with displeasure. Besides knowing Mrs. Johnson, I also knew Tara Markow. Her mother was president of the chapter.

Tara and I are kind of cool, but this girl is very arrogant. The only reason why she respects is because my dad's net worth is more than hers. However, her father does very well. He is the CEO of the largest back in the area. Honestly, she gets on my nerves most of the time. I've just learned to tolerate her. Tara's main problem is that she brags too much.

"Well hello, Miss Anders," She said in a condescending tone, as I pulled my chair back.

"Hey Tara," I turn towards Mrs. Johnson hoping Tara wouldn't continue the conversation. But, she didn't get the hint.

"We've got the best seats in the house… as well as the best company."

My guess is that she figured being at the table with rich girls made her stocks go up. I, on the other hand, thought the company would be boring this afternoon. That thought was confirmed when Tara continued to irk me with her every annoying word.

"Kori, do you know everyone?"

"No."

"Then let me introduce you," She insisted. "First of all darling, we've all got something in common. Our mothers are all links. This, to my immediate left, is Rose Wilson. She attends Jump High. Her father owns some record company. And these are the twins, Rosabelle and Kole Jones. They cheer and J.Y High. Their dad is a radiologist, right?"

"Yep," Kole answered

"Nice to meet you all," I said. "If I'm not mistaken, I think we beat Jump high and J.Y High this season."

Rose chuckled, "Gotham just got lucky this year. We'll get you in basketball."

Tara said, "I hear congrats are in order, Miss Homecoming queen. I do not see how you did it, getting all those votes, I mean. From what I'm told, you had some stiff competition."

"I'm just real"

The four of them talked through lunch or should I say gossiped through lunch, I simply kept my responses to a minimum. Basically, I only enjoyed Mrs. Johnson.

During dessert, I was touched on the back. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasmine giving me a signal to head to the ladies room. As I excused myself from the table, Tara grabbed my arm.

"How did she become a debutante? Doesn't she live in… you know, the projects?" She rudely asked her nose in the air staring down at my friend.

I wanted to go off. No, actually I wanted to hit her. Luckily, Mrs. Johnson overheard the spoiled witch and stepped in and rescued me, before I did or say something I'd regret.

"Tara dear, what's your grade point average?" She asked politely while giving a look like she had something ulterior purpose to the question.

"I got a 3.0," she smiled with pride.

Mrs. Johnson looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Well, being that I was on the selection committee, I just happen to remember that the young lady you were just inquiring about has a 4.0. Mow, if she knew your GPA was much lower than hers, she might be inclined to ask how you got accepted."

Walking to the restroom, I thought about how awesome my godmother is. I was too impressed with the way she approached the situation. Mrs. Johnson had such composure, yet was effective in getting Tara straight. When I left the table, Tara's pride was broken and her face on the ground.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Neither of us actually had to use the bathroom. When we went together, it was more of a lipstick exchange: putting on fresh lipstick and exchanging information.

"Guess who's sitting at my table?" Rachael murmured in a soft voice.

Jas said with frustration, "Why you always trying to make somebody guess. We don't know who in the…"

"Jas, do not even go there," I interrupted, catching her before the language got foul.

Rachael then moved from beside Karen and crossed the room till she stood by me. When she made the statement I could have fainted.

"Who would be the last person you'd want to be in this cotillion, Kori? Uh huh… Kitten Walker is sitting with me." Rachael said in disgust

I just stood there, frozen in time, It felt like my heart stopped beating. Part of mr hoped Rachael was joking. Deep down though, I knew my best friend could never play such a cruel joke.

Karen broke the silence. "No way! Her name was not o the list they sent with the acceptance letter!"

"You know I had a bad feeling earlier about being in this thing. Now, I know I'm quit!" I yelled.

Jas stated with authority. "Yeah right. I don't think so. You can't let the girl get the best of you."

"That's easy for you to say! It was bad enough that I had to deal with the fact that Xavier isn't going to be my escort. But I'll be doggoned if I stand around and watch him be someone else's date. That's just crazy. All the rehearsals… seeing them together. I can't… I know I can't.

"Before the tear that was very close to revealing my deep sadness fell, the bathroom door opened. In walked Tara and Kitten. They were deep in conversation. They stopped blabbing when they saw us.

"Miss Anders, you know my cousin, Kitten." Tara smiled

"Your Cousin?" Karen asked

"Oh yes. Her father the Honorable Judge Walker is my mother's brother," She bragged with pride, "It's funny. When mother first asked Kitten to be a debutante, she declined. But when she found out the details, like who was in it… that we'd have escorts… and lots of close dancing, well my dear cousin quickly changed her mind."

Jas said under her breath, "huh, I just bet she did change her mind."

"I but you just wanted to show off that new boyfriend of yours right cuz?" Tara question.

Kitten just laughed. Smoke was coming for all of my friends' ears. I was so devastated. All I could do was cut between them and leave the ladies room. At least I knew what strings were pulled to get Miss Kitten into the cotillion. The thought of this world being filled with people getting ahead based solely in who they know made me sick. Kitten didn't even have to interview. Surely she would not have made it.

As I walked back to my seat, I truly felt I could have crawled under a rock and stay there until spring. That way, this whole mess would be over. My mother was talking to Mrs. Johnson when I got back to my chair. Unfortunately seeing her excitement over me in this stupid deb thing convinced me that I had to stick it out 'til the end.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

After our wonderful meal, we met in the meeting room next door. Luckily, there were no assigned seats. This meant I got to sit with my friends. By this point, I was tired of Tara and Kitten. They were purposely sitting behind me, snickering away.

All of the debs had to stand and introduce themselves and they planned to attend college. The other question we all had to answer was, 'Why are you proud to be chosen as a debutante?' I've never heard so many versions of the same answer. Basically everyone said, "Being a deb will help prepare me to be a productive woman of society," in one way or another. It was obvious that our response pleased the Links because they were all smiling.

Mrs. Markow gave is an overview of what to expect from this year. "Well, young ladies, first of all, on behalf of the Gotham chapter of the Links, incorporated, I must say we all feel like you all are our finest selections ever, this is just the first of many meetings we'll have together before we present you to society, on April first in our Twenty First Annual Debutante Cotillion. If you'll pull out your personalized planners that we've given to you, you can follow along as I go over this season's agenda."

While Mrs. Markow was talking, I overheard Tara and Kitten chattering behind me. I was trying hard not to listen. Only when they mentioned Xavier, my ears perked up like Dumbo.

"Xavier said you guys had a great time last night, "Kitten said to Tara, pumping her ego up.

"We had a blast! Thanks for hooking us up. He's one of those bad boys. You know the ones your mother tells you to say away from, nevertheless, the attraction is too strong to resist. We're like magnets. Opposites…"

"Attract. Yeah. I know. I've had more than my share of those."

Deep down I also felt that Tara was not the goody two shoes she claimed to be. So, I wonder who the guy was that they were referring to. I knew one thing for sure, if Tara was interested, he had to come from money. She might take bad boy over good boy, but she'd never date a poor boy over a rich boy.

"Victor and I…"Tara said to her cousin.

I couldn't even hear the rest. _Victor? What? So, that's where he's two timing butt was last night_. Although angry and confused, I forced myself to listen.

"Cuz, you said he was rough and tough. Well, I did not find that to be true at all. He was an absolute gentleman. Oh, he took me to that expensive restaurant down on Broad Street. We had a blast. He did manage to get a little fresh towards the end," Tara admitted

"You should've gave it up!"

"Shhh! Oh no, not on the first date."

"Don't be a fool. That's how that girl lost my man."

I just knew she pointed to me. Oh, how I wanted to fling across the row and bop her one. They never called my name. So I assume they didn't think I was listening or maybe they knew and just wanted to gloat.

"I'm not worried at all about losing Victor," Tara remarked. "But, that Karen girl should be. Hey, two more dates with him, maybe one more and Victor Stone is mine."

"Well, what did he tell you about his relationship with Karen?

"Basically, you were right with what you told me about them. He's getting all he should need, BUT it's not enough. He asked me if I could make him happy. My response was clear and simple. Having a taste of me will leave you never wanting another flavor again!"

"Go on then, Miss Kool Aid,"

"See cuz, you wrong." Tara laughed.

"So when are you seeing him again?"

"Girl, I told him not to call me until he completely broke it off with that girl. You know I can't be sporting other people's merchandise. I never borrow. Everything I USE is mine!"

They started laughing. I quickly look over at Karen to see if she heard any of this. Luckily she was blabbing away with Rachael. I was glad. Even though I felt she needed to know how much of a dog Vic is, I didn't want my friend to find out that way.

Practically none of us debs were paying attention, it was a tad boring. Mrs. Markow had being talking for a long time. She continues talking, "Most of the functions will be held in the new year. However, we will be sponsoring a canned food drive for the needy families around the holidays. There will be two workshops before Christmas, each on the second Saturday of the month at noon. The first one is on finances and investments. That will be held in this room, in November."

Girls started to yawn as she said," December's workshop will be on careers. The location will be announced at a later date. New Year's Eve we're having a disco for you all."

Jas uttered under her breath, "Disco? This ain't the seventies."

"The proceeds will pay for your pictures in the Ball program." Mrs. Markow took a deep breath and continued, "Now ladies, next year is when things get hectic. In January we have the Debutante Tea and social grace seminar. February there is a personal grooming workshop and the pajama party."

Time was running over because the manager of the hotel peeped his head into the room. That gesture made Mrs. Markow speed up. However, it was clear that she was not going to sit down until she finished.

She adds, "March is when rehearsals start for the cotillion, every Tuesday and Thursday night until the ball. There will also be a forum that month. The topic is special concerns for young women. In April, there is a workshop in debutante manners, a visit to the retirement center, and a mother-debutante breakfast. And of course April first is the event the town is waiting for; The Ball!"

Finally in closing she said, "As you can see, our goal is to groom you ladies of greatness. We hope to help you become well rounded individuals. Long lasting friendships is something I'm sure you'll also gain. We're covered a lot of events, all of which will be explained in more details later. I do hope you lunch was scrumptious and that if nothing more, you enjoy meeting the debs."

* * *

><p>That's the end of Chapter 5.<br>Hope ya enjoy it.

Also heads up for Richard, he is not adoptive by Bruce.  
>He has his mother, grandmother,Etc, I think you get it.<br>So sorry if guys were expecting him to be some big rich guy.

But any way.. how ya feeling bout Tara and Kitten?  
>True bitches right? lol<p>

Also Chapter 6 Should be out next week. either Thursday or Friday.  
>(my time with is Eastern Time Zone (ET).)<p>

Review please ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i wasn't about to get this Chapter out when i said i would.  
>I had gotten sick. But anyway. Here's chapter 6.<br>Enjoy and review =)

Also..

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaim: I still don't own the teen titans.  
>Claim: This is is filled of drama.<p>

* * *

><p>Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her<p>

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori ex-boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine "Jas" Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Victor "Vic" Stone (Cyborg): Karen boyfriend

Roy Harper (Speedy): Jasmine boyfriend

Garfield "Gar" Logan (Beast Boy): Rachael Boyfriend

Kathryn Walker (Kitten): Kori's enemy

Tara Markow (Tara): Kitten's Cousin

* * *

><p><em>Recap: She adds, "March is when rehearsals start for the cotillion, every Tuesday and Thursday night until the ball. There will also be a forum that month. The topic is special concerns for young women. In April, there is a workshop in debutante manners, a visit to the retirement center, and a mother-debutante breakfast. And of course April first is the event the town is waiting for; The Ball!"<em>

_Finally in closing she said, "As you can see, our goal is to groom you ladies of greatness. We hope to help you become well rounded individuals. Long lasting friendships is something I'm sure you'll also gain. We're covered a lot of events, all of which will be explained in more details later. I do hope you lunch was scrumptious and that if nothing more, you enjoy meeting the debs."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I felt like such a terrible friend. It had been over a week now and I'd kept the news about Vic being unfaithful to myself. It's not like I didn't try on several occasions to tell Karen. However, pretty much every time I tried, she was too far in denial state for me to spoil her imagined comfort.

Monday, on the way to school, I was about to spill the news on Mr. Stone, when Karen said, "Girl, every time I'm bout to strike Victor out of my life, he steps up to bat and hits a home run! Kori, we had the best time together yesterday. He came over after practice and we studied for the Lit midterm."

"Oh, that seems like so much fun." I uttered sarcastically

"Now why you trippin? It's what we did to remember the material that proved to be both beneficial and fun."

"I don't think I want to know that detail," I disinterest stated.

"I was everything you could imagine, plus."

I wanted to tell her about what Vic did Saturday night so bad. Sure he was trying to get with her in Sunday, because the day before the jerk tried with Tara and was turned down. I know this because Tara bragged about her date at the next little meeting, without mentioning names, I knew who she was talking about, but as ruthless as Victor is, he probably would have tried to score with Karen even if he would have caught Tara in the end zone.

Another day, during cheerleading practice, I tried once again to alert my friend to the fact her so called boyfriend had another girl, but when we took our break, I saw her locked in a passionate embrace with Victor. I wanted to rush up to them and confront his butt, right there on the spot.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Karen said, "Vic, I love you, so much. I don't know what my life would be like without you!"

"You don't have to ever worry about finding out," Vic said, leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

Then Friday night, October 4, my birthday, on the way back to school from our away game that we won twenty one to three, but anyway, I asked Karen to sit with me. It wasn't because I just had to have her company. I was planning to tell her again. But she rudely irked my nerves with her arrogance.

"Sit with you," She said. "Kori, please! Just because you don't have a man to share a seat with doesn't mean I'm gonna neglect mine and babysit you. Honey, I don't think so."

Right then and there, I could have slapped her. Luckily for her, I kept my cool, turned around, and headed for a seat alone.

During the ride I had time to replay Karen's comment again and again. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that her statement actually hurt me more that it made me angry. Xavier was sitting three rows ahead of me. He looked so good. I always loved the way he cleaned up nicely after a rainy, dirty game. I wished things were the way they were last year. The two of us cuddled up in the back of the bus. Xavier and I loved away games. Weather we won or lost, knowing that we'd be together on the ride home was romantic.

I tried hard not to watch him. However, I found myself taken in by his every move. We had ceased speaking to each other. The fire had died. Secretly in parts of my heart the flame still burned brightly for him. Although, by my nonchalant actions, he would never know I still cared.

Most of the way home, Xavier slept. The drive was about an hour. During the two times that I noticed Xavier's eyes open, I hoped he'd come and sit by me. I guess it's better that he never did, cause I would have no clue what to say.

Staring at him every second made the trip seem longer than it an hour. I was really happy when we finally pulled up to the school. A group of us had talked about going to IHOP for a bite to eat. I was gonna go home and sleep. But, when Xavier said he was going, I quickly decided my bed could wait.

No one mentioned celebrating my seventeenth birthday. Since I was already sad, that fact didn't bother me. It was just another day. Very rarely had the eight of us been together since school started because Xavier and I weren't together anymore. It's funny though, thinking back on all the good times we all shared together.

The four of us girls, plus Xavier, Victor, Roy and Garfield who is Rachael boyfriend, he goes to J.Y High, called ourselves a gang. We joked around and said our name was, 'Doe,' and our colors were purple and black. Well, all of us except Karen. She loved to refer to us as black T-birds and Pink Ladies from her favorite musicals, Grease and Grease 2. All the names are silly, but we had fun sharing, even the dumb stuff.

Xavier, Vic, Roy, Karen and I were all on the same bus. Jasmine had to ride with the rest of the dance group. Rachael didn't go to the game since it was away. She and Gar where brushing up on their dating skills. They painted the town. Since this week was midterms, the two of them hadn't been out in a while.

When the five of us got off the bus, Jas stood there waiting and yelled, "So, what's up? Ya'll tired, or are we on for something?"

Her boo grabbed her around the waist, "Baby I have taken the liberty of speaking for you. WE have decided to enjoy each other's company and a meal at IHOP."

To me it was funny watching the two of them interact with each other. Here it was this 4.0 senior talking like she's in the sixth grade and this 2.8 senior talking like a Harvard grad. They seem to be okay with it, but it was puzzling to everyone else.

As I headed to my car, Rachael and Gar pulled up. I called them on my cell phone to ask if they wanted to cut their private time short and join us. Rachael didn't want to, but I selfishly pleaded. She gave in when I told her I needed her support. You know, since Xavier was going and all.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Tricked by my friends into sitting beside me was none other than Xavier, so he spoke to me. It was the first time we'd said more than hi to each other since our break up. He sure smelled divine. The strong, fresh scent almost enticed me to lean closer to him. Just as I was about to take a whiff, he turned and looked me in the eyes. We were all so bunched in the booth that his sensual lips practically touched mine.

"So," He unsuccessfully to slide back to place distance between us, "it's been a while since we've sat this close. So long that it kinda feels a little strange."

"Yeah, you're right." I lied, while deep down inside I was thinking how marvelous it felt to be next to him.

"You know I never got to congratulate you on being out homecoming queen. You do out school proud. Even though my girl lost, I'm sorta glad you won. I knew how much it meant to you." _Wow he remembered how much I admiring the crown on last year's queen and how I said I really wanted to be homecoming queen. Maybe him remembering meant he still cared..._

"Kori, did you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm… sorry. Yes, I heard you I… I really appreciate you saying that," I rambled.

Roy blurted out, "I hope you all are ready to give your order. I'm hungry as an ox. Where is our Waitress? We've been sitting here for twenty minutes of so, and I'm about to go off in here."

"Man chill," Xavier argued. "It ain't been twenty minutes. Plus you see it's crowed in here. Your big butt can wait a second."

Roy stood up, "Boy, don't make me go off on YOU! Your skinny tail needs to be trying to eat."

Jas pulled Roy down. It was clear that he was about to start fighting. When Roy gets angry, he loses the proper English. Luckily, when he slammed to his seat, our server came. One good thing about IHOP, it doesn't take long to get your food. In no time, we were all eating.

Before we were totally done, we had visitors. Actually, while we were eating several folks stopped by our table and tried to join. You know, like saying congrats to the guys for winning. One guy told Gar that he couldn't wait to see him rule the courts this basketball season. A few girls stopped by to make small talk with us ladies, but the four of us knew they were trying to peep the men.

Then just as we were paying the check, Kitten and Tara stormed into the restaurant and headed directly for us. _What are they doing here?_ I wondered, suddenly it dawned on me. They probably had been driving all over town looking for Xavier and Vic.

Sadly, knowing that Xavier didn't have any more ties with me, I looked at Vic. Boy was he squirming. Tara knew about Karen, but Karen didn't have a clue. She was sitting on the other side of me.

She whispered, "Dang, I hate she'd here. I feel so bad for you!"

I said to myself under my breathed, "And I hate that the other 'she' is here. Boy, do I really feel bad for you."

"Xavier," Kitten whined, "I have been searching everywhere for you, babe!" She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. I overheard her quietly whisper something in regards to Vic. Then the two cousins that made me sick to my stomach said goodbye and left.

Not more than a minute later Xavier say, "Well, folks, it's been cool. I gotta go now though. Yo Vic, I need… I need to umm… talk to you. It's about some… game stuff. Can you roll?"

"Ah, yeah man, that's… that's cool."

"Oh honey, do you have to go?" Karen pleaded.

"I would hang with you, babe, but it's almost twelve and you gotta be home. Plus, my boy needs to talk to me. I'll call you first thing. Miss Kori, can you give my girl a ride home?" he nervously asked.

"Don't you worry about Karen. I'll see to it that she's just fine without you," I cautioned harshly.

"Cool," he said, not knowing that what I said had a deeper meaning.

As the two left, clearly henpecked, I decided to inform Karen all about Vic's faithlessness. I couldn't allow him to make a fool of her anymore. She might get mad. She might not even believe me. Regardless of her response, I was determined to least let her know.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When we pulled in front of Karen house, she was silently in shock. However, I heard her thought loud and clear. Even though this hadn't been the first time or the second time or even the third time that Vic had strayed, I knew my friend was devastated. Karen had grown to trust him once more, only to be betrayed again by the one she loved dearly. Boy, could I relate, regrettably, I too was without words.

So many things I knew I should tell her. Like, you'll get over him soon, this won't hurt so bad tomorrow, or the classic response; he wasn't good enough for you anyway. My mind wanted to say all those things, only my tongue would not let those corny words roll from my mouth. Probably because I knew all too clearly that none of those statements would ease her pain.

For twelve minutes we just sat there. No music. No conversation. Nothing. Just two young women with broken hearts trying desperately to mend each other with our presence.

As last I muttered, "Sweetie, I've got to get home. Believe me, I'm so sorry. That's the last thing I wanted to tell you, I've been battling with this for a while. Call me if you want to talk. I love you, girl. Hang in there."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Saturday morning brought joy. I was about to be pampered. (A.N.: Not pamper like how Kitten doe, just a once in a while thing.) Twice a month, I went to Sasha's place. It's a full service salon. That day I planed the works: full body massage, hair washed and trimmed so the ends are even and lastly my nails.

Marie, Gar's mother owns the shop. She named the place after her deceased Mother Sasha. Most of the stylists, including Marie are a trip. It is kind of messy salon. But, boy, do they do good work. Sometimes I even get great advice.

"Oh girl, you're kinda tight around the shoulders. What problems you got?" Maxx the masseur asked as he pinched hard to relieve the stress.

"Ouch, Maxx, that's too hard. It hurts!"

"Now, I'm trying very hard to work with you," Maxx stated, pushing my head back down on the table. "Turn on back around and let me in on what's wrong.

_Yeah right. _Telling Maxx is like being on Oprah, the world would know. Jas made that mistake once. Unfortunately, she told him that she wasn't a virgin any longer. After that, every client he has coincidence. Needless to say after learning that he never heard my business.

"Since you being all quiet and stuff, let me just tell you. I already know about you and that fine Xavier breaking up. Don't be too down. You ain't the only one with man problems." He voice was caring.

"How'd you know about Karen and…"

"Chile… I don't know anything about Karen. Shoot, I was talking about me with men problems,"

Now, I always thought he was soft, but gay? Let's just say I was uncertain until now. Jas told me he was. I guess I just did not want to believe her. When he took his hands off me, I peeked up and said, "Maxx, you should… date… I mean kiss. You know what I'm saying." I babbled, hoping he'd get the point.

"The only thing a woman can do for me is point me to the nearest man," He said jokingly

Next I went to Marie to get my hair done. The shop was packed and walking from the back to the front was no picnic. I might as well have been on a runway because for some reason all eyes were on me. It was uncomfortable. I had no clue what the attraction was. I mean, who am I?

"Why is everybody looking… no… staring at me?" I asked Marie,

"Honey, those girls are just jealous and don't say of what. You know a lot of these people aren't… well, let's just say, they are not as financially fortunate as you are. And what kills me is that they scrape together money to get their hair done, and yet they won't help their mother with the bills." All I could say was wow.

One thing I like about Mrs. Red, Xavier's mom, is cool. When X and I were dating, she never gave me drama. Actually, she called me to offer comfort when she learned that Xavier and I had split. In a small way, it made me feel better to know that I was her choice for him. Too bad it wasn't her choice to make.

But Miss Marie, boy, did she and Rachael have a hard time getting along. I don't think it was Rachael personally, but she probably would be equally rude to any girl Gar dates. If you ask me, I think she's too attached to her son and needs to find a man. But whoever asks me? Miss Marie knows that Rachael is my best friend, yet she still tried me and talked about her.

She spoke up as she blow dried my hair, "You know, Kori, I'm a little disappointed in your buddy Rachael."

I didn't know what she was going to say, so I was silent. Rachael is the sweetest person I know, well until you get on her bad side. But, if she did happen to do something wrong, I knew it wasn't to be unkind.

She continued, "Rachael called my house at one in the morning. Now, that's just plan inexcus…"

I cut her off, "She probably wanted to make certain that Gar got home okay. I'm sure she didn't mean any disrespect."

Obviously my reasoning didn't sit too well with her, because she kept on talking about my friend. Finally, I told her that I didn't want to hear anymore. But she kept on talking. _Why do I continue to come here?_ I looked in the mirror and saw how gorgeous my hair looked. _Oh yeah, that's why I come here._

Billie did my nails. She is a forty six year old woman, but doesn't look at day over thirty two. She has a daughter that is twenty. Like Miss Marie, she had no husband. Both their husbands passed away five year ago in the line of duty. She's such a kindhearted lady and very easy to talk to. She is the nicest one in the salon.

"So, you aren't over him yet, huh?" Billie asked as slid the emery board across, up and down.

"It's so hard." I murmured.

"Well, getting over a guy is just like buffing your nails. When you first sat down they were tore up. And in comparison, your situation is torn up. Broken heart, broken nails. Same thing. It takes time to correct the problem. You must smooth over the rough edges. The more you work to get him out of your mind, the sooner it will actually happen."

I was quiet, soaking in her every word.

"Look at me," I looked up, "I'm filing and cutting your nails down. You must do the same when it comes to living without this guy in your life. Cut out thinking of him constantly. Sand down the memories. Honey, you have too much going for you. Trust me. He'll be back. But when he comes, flash your beautiful polished nails in his face. Chile, you know what I'm saying. Tell that joker to talk to the hand. After all this hard work, there is an end result. And it is worth it."

I started to feel good. Every time I talked to Miss Billie I seemed better. I guess it's her wisdom.

"No more broken nails, just pretty ones. And so should it be when you are done mending your heart. You'll be able to live without him. Your heart will be shiny and new, just like your nails." She consoled.

"Wow," I had hope in my voice, "I understand. Getting over Xavier takes work. And I'm going to keep working on keeping him out of my system.

"Yep, it's just like buffing nails."

* * *

><p>That's the end of Chapter 6.<br>Hope you like it and even tho this is just a made it story.  
>The advise that is giving in it should be taking in consideration.<br>Never know when you or a someone might need it.

Chapter 7 will be up ASAP.. Hopefully by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Here Chapter 7.  
>and Here is what you'll all be waiting for...<br>* Drum roll*

- RICHARD GRAYSON -  
>Told ya he'll be coming back =)<p>

Enjoy Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her<p>

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori ex-boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine "Jas" Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Valarie McKnight: Vincent's Girlfriend

Richard Grayson (Robin): Xavier Rival, Kori next boyfriend

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "No more broken nails, just pretty ones. And so should it be when you are done mending your heart. You'll be able to live without him. Your heart will be shiny and new, just like your nails." She consoled.<em>

"_Wow," I had hope in my voice, "I understand. Getting over Xavier takes work. And I'm going to keep working on keeping him out of my system._

"_Yep, it's just like buffing nails."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I couldn't believe it would be Halloween this weekend. Time was flying so quickly. Seemed like only yesterday it was August and now… well, now leaves, as well as the temperature, were falling.

It was Tuesday afternoon and I had just gotten home from a long day at school. I was just about to so my homework when the phone rang. I knew it was Rachael asking if I'd pick her up for the debutante meeting. Tonight we were voting on the gown we'd wear at the cotillion. This would be the first year that we'd be dressed alike. Supposedly in the past, people were spending too much money to outdo each other. My mom said some girls got wedding gowns. To me that's a bit too much.

"Yes Rachael,"

"Hello… Kori," an unknown female voice said with uncertainty.

"This is she. Who I'm I speaking to?"

"Well, it's not Rachael." She laughed, "I hope you remember me. This is Valarie McKnight… you Vincent Red's girlfriend, from the University of Albany."

Embarrassed was all over my face, "Oh, oh Val, I'm so sorry. Of course, I know who you are. I just assumed it was my best friend."

"That's no problem," She said in a sweet tone, "Mrs. Red gave me your number. I hope that's all right."

"Sure, that's fine. What can I do for you?"

"First of all, I apologize for calling last minute. Please know that I've been meaning to give you a call for weeks. I've just been swamped with organizing this weekend's minority recruiting visit. Did you receive any information on it?"

"Yes I did, but we have a game this weekend. To be honest, I didn't give it much thought."

Val pried, "Isn't your game on Friday?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, that's one of the reasons I've been meaning to call. You see we've sort of changed things around. Most of the events are on Saturday and early Sunday morning. This way most students wouldn't have to miss their football games."

"That's nice. Actually, that kinda changes things."

"Oh Kori, I hope so. Being Director of Minority Recruitment is a big deal to me. I really want to see more students at Albany."

She began to explain the process of that day would be. Upon the high school senior's arrival, they would be paired with a current UA student that would show them around. In addition, the high school senior would be housed for the weekend with that student.

"So, I was hoping you'd like to hang with me this weekend and be my recruit," Val uttered.

"To be honest, Val. I only applied to UA because I thought Xavier was going there. And… well, now that we've broken up, I'm kind if steering away from your school."

"Honey, I hear you. But… let me just say there's a lot more to college than chasing a man. I know you know that. Being real, though, I will say that since that is a large part of our nature, let me assure you that we've got plenty of fine, smart, and sweet guys around our campus!" Val exclaimed.

"Well…"

"Don't say no just yet. Talk it over with your parents and ask a few of you friends if they'd like to go with you. Just to let you know, I live in an apartment with three friends. All four of us have our own room, so no one will be uncomfortable. My number is 845-706-3142 (A.N.: I just made that number up, so don't attempt to call it please.) Call me and let me know your decision. We'd truly love to show you guys a great time."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

All during the ride to the meeting, the four of us discussed the trip. Two were for and two were against. Jas was set on going to Howard undergrad, then Harvard Medical School. She called it her first call ticket out of the ghetto. Howard had already accepted her. However, they haven't mention scholarship money, so she's not one hundred percent locked in.

Rachael has got a serious tradition on her side. Her great-grandmother, grandmother, mother, and aunt all went to Spelman. She's been bred to be the fourth generation to attend, I know if she goes there, she'll have it made. There's too much history there for Rachael to fail. I hear they take care of their own. And Rachael has got to be theirs, if her great-grandmother went there.

Karen and I weren't so set with our college decision. So we thought that the weekend could be both educational and exciting. Karen and I tried hard to persuade them to at least check out the school.

Jas insisted, "I'm not trying to go to school in the city. Come June, I will be laboring hard to get away from these backwards people. I'm headed it D.C baby!"

"It's only a day and a half," I tried to entice her, "And Jas, there is a party Saturday night. Now, a college bash? I know you can't resist it."

"Okay, okay, don't twist my arm. Since you put it that way… count me in." She said with a smile on her face.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The deb meeting was way more intense than I expected. Girls bickered back and forth over whose selection should be chosen as the design we'd wear. I personally didn't place too much importance in it. I mean, as long as the dumb dress would be flattering to my size six figure, any selection was okay by me.

However, that was a big problem with most girls. Some wanted a tight look and others preferred a loose style. Since we could not reach an agreement unanimously, the decision was put to a vote. We all wrote down our first and second choice my mother collected the ballots and announced that the selected gown would be revealed at our next meeting.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The week just flew by like a Lear Jet. Our game got canceled due to stormy weather. So, with permission from our parents, the four of us headed to Albany. In the car we piled snacks, sleeping bags, CDs, and a radar detector. My parents didn't know I have one. I didn't even intend to speed. I just had it handy to alert me to cops. You know, just in case I happened to be blabbing at the mouth instead of paying attention and maybe, just maybe, my foot pressed too hard on the pedal. Although… most of the time I use cruise control.

We left shortly after school, four young ladies heading for a world we knew nothing about. I think we all had expectations.

Rachael wanted to one day pledge Alpha Kappa Alpha (AKA). Since Val and one of her three roommates were in this sorority, Rachael felt that this was a great opportunity to accumulate pointers on their style. Really, she wanted to get information on how they select their pledges.

Jas, on the other hand, wanted to do some networking. The speaker for the brunch on Sunday obstetrics and gynecology practice in D.C Dr. Black attended Harvard Medical School. Jas professed that she and this doctor had a lot in common; being that Jas wanted to one day deliver babies and lived for a Harvard Medical School degree. Forget the party; her mission was meeting this lady.

Since it had only been a week since Karen gave Vic the boot, the whole ordeal still weighed heavily on her mind she insanely believed the only way she'd get over him was to have sex with a college boy. Her plan was to give it up to the first guy she slow dragged with. I suppose Karen assumed this act of impulsiveness would allow her to feel irresistible, sexy and wanted… the three things that Vic snatched away when he decided she wasn't enough to satisfy him.

All of us try to tell her that her plan was ridiculous. We reasoned that sex would not give her the validity and comfort that she was so desperately searching for. However, she was determined to carry out her mission. Secretly, I just prayed that her plan would fail.

And for me, I just wanted peace. I expected to have a weekend free from thought of Xavier. A small part of me wanted to move on. I hoped this weekend would help me do just that. I planned to enjoy the adventure with my best buddies, meet new people, and press towards a bright future.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Well hello," Val was smiling from ear to ear, "I am so glad you all made it. Why don't I show you inside and introduce you to my suite mates. We have about an hour before the mixer."

WE walked into the beautifully decorated three story condo. Karen blabbed, "A mixer… yeah, that sounds cool. I'm sure guys are gonna be there, huh? I mean, what's it all about?"

Val laughed a little, "Oh sure. Guys, girls, professors, and community leader will be attending. All in an effort to attract you to Albany. We won't have to eat here because there will be food at the event. Also, the Alpha Phi Alpha jazz band will be playing. They're great! Not to sound like Kellogg's' Tony the Tiger, but there's just no other way to effectively describe them. Afterwards, my roommates and I are planning a little gab session with you guys. We'll stay up till dawn if the conversation gets intense. Just remember there's a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks for having us stay here. Your place is gorgeous. Plus, this really gives us a chance to see what college life is all about," I respectfully said.

After we freshened up, we met the girls. It was great that we all got along nicely. I hoped that I would last all weekend. With eight women under one roof, you never know when to expect a blowup. The layout of their place was nice. Two bedrooms upstairs with a full bathroom and two bedrooms downstairs with a full bathroom. On the middle level were the entry, kitchen, nook, den, powder room, laundry, and deck.

Rent is twelve hundred a month. Food and utility run them around a hundred dollars. Don't forget miscellaneous costs. Shucks, that's over four hundred dollars a month. I wondered what their parents did. Hey, maybe scholarship money was playing for this. However, whatever, I know that this is the way I want to live. No parents, no dorm mother, no curfews… what a life!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When we got to the mixer, the four of us went our separate ways. Val and her sorority sisters had Rachael with them. I believed they adored the fact that she dreamed of one day wearing pastel pink and mint green. Karen was mad that Rachael got to meet all those cute Alphas in the jazz ensemble.

Jas was all over the place. She searched here and there for Dr. Black. Jas said she needed every advantage to meet her letter of recommendation to Harvard. My mouth told her jokingly that she was crazy, but my brain knew she was smart.

Karen was busy guy hopping. There were three questions she asked. If she received any wrong answers, Karen quickly moved on to the next target. Are you in college? Do you play sports? And is there a girlfriend in your life? These are the questions she wanted to hear yes to. Isn't it sad that, when some people get burned in a faithful relationship, they look to destroy other people? That's exactly why the dating world is so messed up. Standards are so low. People accept and do anything.

I was pretty laid back, just enjoying watching my friends do their thing. Sitting all alone in a corner with the company of a hot wing and Cherry Dr. pepper. I would have been content to stay that way all night. However, my space was invaded by a slightly familiar, comfortable toned voice.

"Remember me?" the voice uttered.

I looked up at the gentlemen in front of me, "Should I?"

"Come on. Even though I only had the pleasure of meeting you once, it wasn't that long ago. And I haven't forgotten you."

_Oh my gosh_, I remember who it was when I got a good look at his face. It was Richard Grayson, still tall, tan and handsome as ever. Yep, that's the guy I met at the first Albany football game. Xavier introduced us. If my memory serves me right, he wasn't too fond of Richard. Hey, that's all the more reason to like this guy from Jump High.

"Richard," I said in a surprise tone, "How are you?"

"Oh, so you do remember me?" He smirked. I shook my head yes.

"Well I guess I'm the lucky one." He said.

He then sat down next to me and the two of us chatted for the duration of the function. This dude was so nice. But of course, he just had to ask about Xavier. He didn't seem that pleased to hear of Xavier's success on the field. I guess it's a rivalry thing. Fortunately, he did crack a slight smile when I mentioned Xavier and I are on longer an item.

Our conversation, through extensive, was not intense. We were laughing. I had no expectations from the relationship we were forming. I just enjoyed the moment. Though listening to him, I found out quite a bit about his intriguing guy. First of all, his year was going just as great, football wise, as Xavier's. Actually, he was the top rusher in Jump High. When I asked him about his grades, he game a smirk. Two point eight nine he said. Not great, but certainly acceptable.

We talked about our dreams. I went on and on about how I want this and need to accomplish that. Even though he looked at me with interest, he must've thought I was shallow. Because when Richard spoke of his dream, I was blown away.

"My dream, or should I say, is to live a life that I can help out others. You know, Kori, with so much going on in the world and there are people that need help. No one step up to the bat. I want to be that person."

When the evening drew to a close, we said a simple goodbye. Like a gentlemen, he escorted me to my friends. Or course, they were all smiling. Although I didn't express or say it, I hoped to run into him again before the weekend was done.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

At the apartment, we stayed up awhile. They all cornered me on Richard. My comments on him were evasive. So, since I wasn't giving up any business, they'd switched the conversation to a general discussion on the same topic… MEN.

Later, in Val's room, the two of us gabbed even more, she confessed that Vincent had told her why Xavier broke it off with me. I was truly touched when she put in her two cents.

"You know Kori, I'm glad you didn't give in to Xavier sexually. Let me tell you from experience, if he left you because he wanted some, than believe that chances are when he would have gotten some, he would have left anyway. My roommates and I were talking just the other day about our regrets in life. And the one thing that we all regretted was that our virginity was gone. Having sex with a guy doesn't make things easier, or really better. Trust me, stuff just gets more complicated. And if it makes you feel any better, Xavier's mom dislikes that new girl." Val expressed as she chuckled.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Saturday was one of those days when the phrase 'Time flies by fast when you're having fun' really applies. My friends and I were truly enjoying ourselves. Valarie life early to organize the today's activities. Her roommates cooked us breakfast. Tasting their pancakes, eggs, and bacon let me know that I'd better take lessons from my mom, so that next year I when I'm on my own, my food will be edible. Don't get me wrong. The meal the prepared wasn't burnt. Unfortunately for my stomach, it was close. Jas, who could cook in the kitchen, offered to make them breakfast on Sunday.

The game was great. Well, except I didn't see Richard anywhere. Not that I was looking for him or anything. Yeah right, who was I kidding? Finally, when I didn't spot him, I realized that he was probably sitting in the recruiting section again.

\the exhibition followed the game. I felt it was pretty interesting. Professors were at different booths answering questions about the University at Albany and different majors. Val was mingling. I must say, she is the perfect hostess. Her warm demeanor alone made most of us strongly consider attending the school.

I had about as much an idea of what I wanted to major in as a rookie cop does in trying to solve a murder case. No clue at all. My father wanted me to major in business, of course, so that I could one day run the dealership. My mother, though, wasn't really pushing me hard in that direction. Probably because she hoped that my brother, Ryan, would take over. So since I was indecisive, I took advantage of the information and talk with quite few deans. By day's end, I had acquired lots of information to aid in my decision.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Boy was this weekend moving too quickly. It was already Sunday morning. We were at the school café for the brunch. The dance the night before was the popular topic to talk about. We had a blast! The college students that were there were so friendly. They made us feel… kind of at home. Luckily, we were not treated like a bunch of babies that they had to spoon feed. We were all on the same level, enjoying the night.

Richard, regrettably, missed all the action. He was not there. At first I was disappointed, then I realized that fate was not on outside. I mean, how would it ever work? I can't give my whole heart away if it's still mending.

Oddly enough, right before the speaker gave her message, Richard found his way to our table. My friend immediately looked pleased. I didn't meant to be rude, but it was the only way I knew to ward off my emotions from getting all riled up again.

"Hello ladies," he kindly said my friends and me. He seemed a bit nervous. Part of me thought it was cute. Then with confidence, he looked directly at me and asked for my number.

Stupidly I said, "I'm sorry, Richard, but I think its best that we not be friends. Casual acquaintances are fine. Therefore, my number won't be necessary."

At that point, I got kicked in both shins from Rachael on the left, the other by Karen on the right.

"Oh, please forgive me," he conceded reluctantly, "for being too forward."

Before he could walk away, Jas stood up with a piece of paper in her hand and insisted, "She was just joking. Here's her number. She has her own line. So, feel free to use it… soon!"

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Dr. Black was most inspiring, she really didn't lecture; she encouraged. I wish I had taped it to be played in the future, when I needed a boost.

She Charged, "Life is a game. You must play to win. Don't be a hare in the race with a tortoise, slacking off because you think you have the game licked. No, no, you must strive to always execute the skills you have. Remember this: 'what you give will grow, and what you keep you'll lose.' Yep, lose just like the hare that stopped in the middle if the race because he had out judged his opponent."

AS I sipped my water, I noticed that she had everyone's attention. This intellectual woman had come down on our level, and her positive words seemed to be sticking,

"Do not underestimate," Dr. Black continued, "what you can receive next year in college. For even the smallest lessons will prove beneficial once you enter the real world. Study your courses! Study your teachers! Study your fellow students! Study your dorm! Even study the extracurricular activities! Some of you may think it's a bit farfetched. However, trust me when I say college is meant to help you step up to the game of life. Note, next year in whatever school you may attend, that being successful in college is more than learning your major. To fully get the most out of the experience, keep in mind, it's learning the campus!"

* * *

><p>That the end of Chapter 7.<br>Richard Came back but he's gonna be going away for few chapters... sorry.  
>But hope ya'll enjoy and kept reviewing.<br>Also, if any question. Just ask and i'll respond ^_^

Chapter 8 should be up next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is Chapter 8.

Hope you enjoy it.  
>Thanks for reviewing and please continue.<p>

- CiStarr

* * *

><p>I think you guys know all the Characters by now<br>But here are all of them:

Kori Anders (Starfire): Story told by her

Xavier Red (Red X): Kori ex-boyfriend

Richard Grayson (Robin): Xavier Rival, Kori next boyfriend

Karen Beecher (Bee): One of Kori's best friends

Rachel Roth (Raven): One of Kori's best friends

Jasmine "Jas" Height (Jinx): One of Kori's best friends

Garfield "Gar" Logan (BeastBoy): Rachael Boyfriend

Roy Harper (Speedy): Jasmine Boyfriend

Victor "Vic" Stone (Cyborg): Karen boyfriend

Vincent Red: Xavier older Brother

Valarie McKnight: Vincent's Girlfriend

Ryan Anders (Wildfire): Kori's Brother

Antonia "Toni" Monetti (Argent): Ryan Girlfriend

Kathryn Walker (Kitten): Kori's enemy

Tara Markow (Tara): Kitten's Cousin

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Do not underestimate," Dr. Black continued, "what you can receive next year in college. For even the smallest lessons will prove beneficial once you enter the real world. Study your courses! Study your teachers! Study your fellow students! Study your dorm! Even study the extracurricular activities! Some of you may think it's a bit farfetched. However, trust me when I say college is meant to help you step up to the game of life. Note, next year in whatever school you may attend, that being successful in college is more than learning your major. To fully get the most out of the experience, keep in mind, it's learning the campus!"<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

You know, it's weird. I had waited all my life to be a senior in high school, and it seemed like it would never come. Shucks, now that it was finally here, my senior year is fading fast, more and more each day. Just another reminder that time is precious. The last thing I want, come June, is regrets.

Xavier and I have been able to finally be kind to one another. Everyone who predicted that he and Kitten would break up by Halloween was way off the mark. The two of them seemed as close as peanut butter and jelly on a sandwich. And you know how tight they stick together.

Unfortunately, I'm still battling my feelings. I've come to the conclusion, though, that a part of me will always love him. However, I just accept the fact that it is what it is and move on. Two nights ago, Kitten called me at home. To this day, I still haven't been able to figure out what the point of her call was. It was weird. She was direct, yet very evasive at the same time.

~Flashback~

It was one of the rare times I have the house to myself. I have finish all of my chores for the day and just sat on the couch to relax. Then my phone had rung. I didn't bother check the caller id to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori," a familiar female voice said, "So, I hear you haven't found a date to the ball yet. I know several guys…"

Not wanting to hear her input or voice, I cut her off, "What do you care? No, as a matter of fact, I don't want to know why you're interested."

"Don't get upset, Kori," Kitten uttered with fake concern, "I was just trying to help you out of a desperate situation. Anyway… moving on… Have you spoken to Xavier lately?"

~End of flashback~

Now for her to be asking me that question there must be some tension. My mother always told me that what looks good on the outside isn't always as it appears. Yet, I didn't pry. I simply kept my distance and ended the conversation.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Lots of people I know don't celebrate Halloween. Even my parents have changed their feels on the holiday. See, when Ryan and I were six and four, our parents let us dress up and trick or treat. About two years after that, their tune switched. Mostly because they feel it was getting too dangerous.

Of course as children you just can't take away candy and costumes and expect us to understand. Luckily, the town intervened with a magnificent solution. Every October 31st, there is a big dress up bash for young adults, called Fright Night. Before chattering, playing games, and digging into the refreshments, we each say what we are.

This year, I was Iron man but in a women costume style. It was red and gold character inspired dress with matching gloves, boot covers and eye mask. Rachael was Strangelings Candle in the Dark. It was fantasy and Gothic artwork, a burgundy and black belted dress with a skull motif surrounding the hem, black wings and a choker with a charm. She wore her black boot that went just below her knees and had a heel. Jasmine was Stitch Witch. It was a wickedly-hot witch costume! Her costume was an all-black dress that cut right above her knees. The arms were fitted around her biceps and triceps that got loosen from the elbow down. She had some black laced up boot that reached her mid-calf.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

There were about thirty people there. Everyone had talked about their outfit except Karen. She kept disappearing. One minute she was behind, and then the next second she'd be gone. Lastly, after everyone had spoken, she stood up and made a comment.

Karen was full of emotion. She said, "I chose the adulterous women."

I was shocked when I viewed her outfit. She kept her coat on until she spoke. When she pulled it off, holes and dirt were all over her rangy costume. It looked like she hadn't changed in months. Tears trickled down her face. She dashed out of the room and I followed her. Although we hadn't talked in a while, I couldn't imagine what would make her so upset. I searched everywhere and couldn't find her. I caught up with her in the bathroom. Luckily no one was in there.

I placed my arm around her, "what's wrong?" She held back her tears and said nothing. Karen sharply turned and moved to the other side of the room. It was crystal clear that she was in pain. I tried again to get her to open up.

"Karen," I said while walking closer to her, "you know you can tell me anything. I love you and care deeply about everything in your life. Whatever is bothering you, together we can fix it. Open up to me, please, Karen."

She blurted out, "I'm pregnant, OKAY? There, I said it. Are you happy? Now leave me alone." She tried to walk out the door. I blocked it. She reached to push me out of the way.

I begged, "Let me talk to you. You can't just something like that and try to leave."

"Kori, please don't tell anybody. I'll never forgive you if you do."

"Talk to me… talk. I won't say anything to anyone. You have to believe I won't"

She began to open up as she plopped down on the floor, "well, you know… umm… Vic and I aren't even together anymore, right?"

I nodded my head, holding my breath in anticipation of what was to come. _What, why, who, how. Okay, I knew how._

"My period hasn't come yet and I'm a few days late. I got a pregnancy test. Shoot, I got five pregnancy test. They were in the same box. I took three of them and they all came back positive. I don't know what I'm gonna do. My mom will kill me," She paused and sobbed.

Then she continued, "He's with somebody else. I do still love him though. But… but, we're just kids. We surely can't have a kid. This is crazy!"

It was hard seeing my buddy in utter despair. This is one of the many reasons why I'm happy to have not done it yet, because when we do, this is a classic example of the mess we get in. Oh yeah, it does feel good when you're in the moment of passion. Then everything is great.

She's right though. My friend is just a teenager. Karen's seventeen years old. How can she have a baby? How can any high school girl carry that type of burden?

I went over to her and wiped some of her tears away. I held her as close as I could. Her pain was mine. My heart was breaking, yet I was so glad it wasn't me. Only a few months ago I was willing to give Xavier everything, every part of me, every inch of me. Just so he'd stay with me. This could have been my end result. I could have become pregnant.

What's worse is the fact that Xavier still probably would have broken up with me anyway. I'm trying to go to college. Full-time mom is not what I want to major in.

"Karen," I softly said, "We're gonna fix this. Some way we'll make this better. Don't ask me how. Right now, I have no answers. Just trust me, we'll get things back on track."

"Please help me, Kori. Help me. I don't know what to do."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

That night I tossed and turned for hours, I was trying to find a way that Karen could get out of this mess. My friend is pregnant. The very thought gave me chills. And Victor, her two-timing ex-boyfriend, had no idea of his new responsibility, he's off gallivanting, trying to get with some other girl. Now isn't that crazy? Hope she doesn't end up pregnant too.

When stuff like this happens, I wonder why we girls stress ourselves to date these jerks. _Why do we fantasize about them? Why are we always up in their faces? Sucks, we make ourselves available to their every call. We bend over backwards to please them, only to be let down in the end._

I want so bad to talk to my mom about this. But… you know, I say, "I have a friend who is pregnant," and she'll automatically assume it's me. Who really ever believes the "I have a friend" story?

But this time, I do have a friend. The question is, how can I get my mom to believe it? She knows that I've been upset for a while. I just bet if I share this, she'll jump to the wrong conclusion. That settles that. I can't talk to her. Then my phone rang.

_Why is my phone ringing at this hour. It's almost midnight_. I hurried, grabbed the phone and said, "Who's trying to get me in trouble?"

"Hey Kori, it's me," Karen said, sounding a little better.

"Well, I sure haven't gotten you off my mind."

"I'm feeling ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Because," She took a deep breath, "I thought about this thing and I got a solution."

"A solution?"

Karen abruptly announced, "I'm going to have an abortion."

_An abortion?_ I just knew I didn't hear right. No way is that what she said. My buddy could never kill anyone. Ok, true enough I did pass the thought of killing myself a few months ago. But when I thought it all out, I was just joking. Karen is too scared to squash a fly. She says the fly's spirit will haunt her forever, therefore, I just know she'd never be able to handle killing her own flesh and blood.

She broke the silence and asserted, "Kori, did you hear me? I wanna get rid of this thing."

"This thing? This thing? Are you crazy!" I yelled. "Karen, how can you ever think of taking someone else's life?"

"It's easy enough for you to be condescending. Just think about it," Karen Stated, "It's not your baby. You're not the one that's having a baby. You're not the poor little pregnant girl. What if it were you? Just imagine, miss perfect, if you were having Xavier's baby. Now remember, you dread to tell him because he dumped you for someone else. Seriously, ask yourself, what would you do?"

Little did she know I had already asked myself that question time and time again. No answer came to mind, though. I was like a block of ice stored in the back of the freezer for weeks, frozen solid. I couldn't thaw myself out to think how I'd react if I was her.

Karen proceeded, plainly distraught. "Ok, Kori, since you can't give me an answer, maybe hearing it told that way makes you more sympathetic to what I'm going through. The option of giving the baby up for adoption isn't appealing."

_Why not? That may be your best option. This way both you and the baby would benefit._

She explained, "For one, I'd have to actually give birth. I'm not trying to be selfish, but then the world would know I was pregnant. Secondly, the child would more than likely be scarred. You know, from not having its real mom and dad. Worst of all, the parents could be horrible people. Don't even tell me that I could pick the people myself. Shucks, even though that is an option, those couples are on their best behavior. Just my luck, I'd choose the wrong couple. I can see it now. Twenty years down the road, this baby would come, track me down, and blame me for everything that's wrong in his or her life." Karen finally hushed up. She burst into tears. I tried to calm her down.

"Adoption isn't as bad as you make it seem."

Even though I uttered those positive words, deep inside my soul I kinda felt she had a point. I just couldn't let Karen know I felt that way. There was no way honesty would be a good thing in this situation. Even though my friend wouldn't know how I felt, at least I could be truthful to myself. So, in silent conclusion, I guess you could say I softened up. For it was evident to me that if it were me I'd probably… more than likely… definitely… terminate too.

"Karen I don't know exactly what to do. However, I will find out." I promised.

"Kori!" Karen shouted harshly. "I thought we discussed earlier that this information is not to be shared with anyone?"

"Well, this whole situation is getting to me. But, hey, I gave you my word. So count on me to keep this to myself. Surely you do not want to hear this, but, because I love you you're gonna hear it anyway. Karen, you need to tell Vic as soon as possible. Let's be honest. This is his baby too. Isn't it?"

"Of course, Kori. With all that I'm dealing with, I can't believe you went THERE! I'll decide when to tell him, okay?" Karen snapped. "Just let me do it my own way, in my own time."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

All week, Karen wasn't the same. My vibrant, fun-filled, living life to the fullest friend was just the opposite. It was eerie. She wasn't even eating like she used to. Only one meal a day, sometimes. And that was only those Slim Fast cans.

Trying to justify her actions she moaned, "Certainly I can't eat because I'm putting on weight being pregnant. I've got to stay slender, so that no one can tell."

Even though her reasoning kinda made sense, it was so stupid. I couldn't tell her that because then she'd alienate me too. It was important that I allow her to tell in me with what she was doing. X'hal forbid she'd faint during cheerleading practice. If something like that happened, at least I'd be able to explain to the medical examiner her every move.

I too was getting weary. At night this awful predicament was causing me to lose sleep. I'd try to count sheep, but all I could think about was Karen and her plight.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It was a dreary, wet day when Karen called me over to her place. I didn't have a clue what she wanted, but I felt yucky driving all the way there. Probably because I knew whatever she wanted to discuss would depress me. How ironic, my mood matched the weather.

"What took you so long, girl?" Karen said with anxiously, while snatching me in the house.

"Quit pulling me! I got here as fast as I could. You wouldn't tell me over the phone what this is all about. So, it couldn't be that impor…"

"Oh hush up," Karen mandated as she cut me off.

She was busy, cleaning some of everything. She dashed from the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the den. You would have thought someone had spun me around and around, as dizzy as I felt from watching my busy buddy.

"Karen, what is wrong with you?" I finally yelled.

"I've decided to do what you've been bugging me to do all week," She quickly blurted out, as she ran past me spraying some of her mom's perfume through the house.

_What is she talking about?_ I had no clue. Realistically, there were several things I had been to do. _Eat, talk with someone, confirm this pregnancy with a doctor, and…_

Before I could finish my thought, I heard a car door slam. Peeping out the window, I was surprise to see who I saw. Looked like Karen was about to do the one other thing I was just about to think about… Tell Victor.

I should have known something like this was up. Karen cleaning? She hates cleaning. She'd rather leave a ring around her bathtub and still bathe in it than clean. Luckily, her mother doesn't allow such laziness. Now, I got it. This is all for Vic.

"Alright, I'm gonna sit here. Kori, you get the door."

The stupid boy rang the door repeatedly, trying to be funny, just ignorant. AS I walked to open it, I wondered why I was here at all. This should be a private moment between them.

Karen said sitting down on the coach, "I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay," I said, but really not so sure myself how he'd react.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The three of us had been sitting around for about fifteen minutes. I thought maybe Karen was waiting for me to excuse myself. She would then be able to break the news. Surely that was it. She wanted me for moral support.

"Well, let me leave you two alone," I got up to walk out the room.

Karen stood up and asserted, "Oh no, Kori! You can't leave. Don't you have something to tell Vic?"

"I do?" I was confused, looking at her like she was crazy.

Vic divulged, "Ah yeah, little lady, my girl told me that you have to tell me something. What's up?"

You should have seen Karen's eyes. She was so pitiful. I couldn't believe she actually wanted me to tell him. I reasoned that he'd probably go off on us both. It's true that I wanted to help Karen though this, but telling Vic that he's probably a father is way more involved than I needed to be.

I sat back down, took a very deep breath, and told Victor everything. There was a long pause. The room was so still that I could count the number of raindrops falling outside.

Finally, Vic spoke. Surprisingly, he was subdued. He went over to Karen. Touching her stomach, he sputtered in a partial daze, "Expecting… maybe… baby?

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 8.<br>Hope ya enjoyed it like the other chapters.  
>Please review and let me know how you like it.<p>

Chapter 9 should be up by Saturday or Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey,**

**i know i didn't update when i said i would.**  
><strong>Sorry about that. i'm second semester of College started.<strong>  
><strong>So with that being said it's gonna take me even long to update my stories.<strong>  
><strong>Again, Sorry. But enjoys Chapter 9<strong>

**-CiStarr **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: I sat back down, took a very deep breath, and told Victor everything. There was a long pause. The room was so still that I could count the number of raindrops falling outside.<em>

_Finally, Vic spoke. Surprisingly, he was subdued. He went over to Karen. Touching her stomach, he sputtered in a partial daze, "Expecting… maybe… baby?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"How dare you betray me like that! Just think, I had the nerve to think you were my friend. Well, I'm not anymore. Us being close, that's over." Karen hastily said to me.

I was shocked. What in the world brought this on? Even though I hadn't spoken to her since we, no since I told Vic. When I left the two of them that they, we were fine. How that changed in a couple days is anybody's guess.

The friendship Karen and I have has been like the stock market; up one day, then down the next without warning. So in some ways her weird reaction, though odd, didn't surprise me.

I questioned with the utmost sincerity, "Karen, I don't understand where this anger is coming from. Why are you bugging? The other day we were the best of friends, and now you stand here and say I betrayed you. What's this really all about?"

"Oh Kori Anders don't play dumb. You know what you did. So don't act all innocent and stuff. What's the saying? With a friend like you, I don't need…"

I cut her off, "I'm not your enemy Karen. For weeks I've been going though turmoil because of your pain. Some nights I haven't been able to sleep. Lately, you are my main focus. Please tell me what in that makes ME your enemy!"

She explained nothing, simply flung her head, rolled her eyes and stormed away. Even though I hadn't a clue of what I could have done that was so awful, I feel terrible. It was obvious that Karen believed I had done something. Therefore, I was determined to get to the bottom of her complaint.

After just standing in the hall for about five minutes, trying to figure Karen out, the first period bell rung. Being that I was on the other side of the building, I was on the other side of the building. I took off running. I guess it wasn't my day because as soon as I turned around the corner, I bumped into Dr. Franklin.

"Ah, Miss Anders, I wasn't informed that the track team tryouts were being held this morning… in the school," He jokingly laughed.

"Doc, I'm sorry. I'll slow it down."

"Slow down? Oh on, I don't think so. You'd better retreat to walking. Now, I am going to let you slide this time. Do not let me catch you running again, understood?"

"Yes sir," I said with a smile, as he wrote me a pass to my class. The tardy bell rung as I bumped into him. Luckily, he was in a good mood. Usually, though, he looks out for me.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It seemed like déjà vu when I saw Jasmine. She too didn't want anything to do with me. Her rationale was just as vague as Karen's. Is this a conspiracy, or did I bump my head and not remember what awful deeds I had done to my friends?

"Hey Jas, what's going on?"

"Talk to the hand, baby because the ears ain't listening. We have nothing to say to each other."

"Are you mad?"

"You know, Kori, I don't even have the time," Jas paused and huffed, "or the energy to deal with you. You've really irked me!"

She then threw her hand in my face. I was livid. I started to snatch her arm and yank the heck out of it. I mean, it's one thing to be mad at me, but it's another to disrespect me.

After class was over, it was my mission to find Rachael. Just needed a friend, I guess. Hoped she wasn't mas as well. Walking out the door, Jas bumped into me. That's when I kinda lost it, I had enough of the nonsense.

"Jas, I don't know what your problem id. I haven't done a thing to you. So, why are you acting all crazy? Be real. Tell me, what's up with the attitude?"

"I can't believe you're playing innocent," she abruptly turned and said. "I tell you every piece of information I ever get. What Jasmine knows Kori knows. But you, no, you don't trust me enough to return the same courtesy. Kori, I thought you were my girl. Huh, now I see it was just a one way street. I don't have the patience or the time to drive down that road."

Oh was she making me mad. She didn't give me a chance to respond. Jasmine took off to her next class, with her nose held high. Obviously, our friendship meant nothing.

In the five minutes we had between classes, I was more determined than before to track Rachael down. Maybe she could fill in the missing pieces, which Karen and Jas wrongfully assumed I already knew. While scurrying to locate her, I hoped for our confrontation. I didn't need her to freak out too.

"Rachael," I shouted as I spotted her dashing from one side of Gotham high to the other. "Stop, stop. It's me Kori."

As soon as she saw me, she flew my way. She shook her head. Right then and there, I realized something was up but what.

"Kori, I've been looking for you all morning. Girl, our girls had it out this morning. Worse, both of them are mad at you. But, you probably know that part by now, huh?"

"Yeah, I know they're upset. But I haven't done anything to either one of them. I'm clueless as to what this latest mess is all about. They were both vague with me. Tell me what's going on, please."

"I can't talk about it now. It's too long. I'll tell you after school."

"No, no, don't trip. You can't leave me hanging."

"OK," Rachael began, "here it is on the quick tip. I'll go into more detail later. This morning Jas cornered Karen and went off. You know how Jas likes to know… everything. Well, she told Karen that she couldn't believe she didn't tell her about her situation. You know, the fact that she's pregnant and all. Or course, Karen was upset that she knew. Jas was mad that she didn't know. So, they exchanged a few harsh words and Jas stormed away, before I could get a word in, Karen shouted that she was furious with you."

"Why didn't you say something after that"

"I tired! Believe me, I tired. As soon as I open my mouth, though, Karen walked away. She told me she didn't want to hear me taking up for you. But listen, this will get straightened out. I got to get to class. We'll talk."

Well, at least I finally had a clear understanding of what was going on. Yep, now I got it. Karen's upset with me because she thinks I told Jas and Rachael what's going on with her. Miss Jas is disturbed because I didn't tell her someone else's business.

Surely all this mess could be out in check quickly when I spoke to them about their prospective beefs with me. So, I didn't sweat it the rest of the day. If they wanna act all crazy about stuff I did not do and could not do, then that's on them.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The week surely didn't fly by this time. This was the longest Monday through Friday I'd had in a while. You would have thought I had the plague, the way everyone stayed away.

Believe me, I tried to straighten things out with my friends. But their anger towards me turned to rage. Rachael and I were still cool; however, even she was a bit distant this week.

I couldn't walk down a hall without hearing people whisper about me and my crew. Misinformation, lies, and gossip were what they were spreading. And when they noticed that I could hear them, they gave fake smiles and turned away.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"What is she doing here?" Jas uttered in a rude. We were sitting in Rachael's house, at her invitation. Neither of us knew the other would be there.

"You know what? I don't know what's going on here, but I did not come here to be harassed, Rachael," I was basically tired of it all.

Rachael spoke out, "No, no, no. Don't get upset or ask question. Just bear with me and…"

The doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts, I think both Jas and I had a clear idea of who it was. Rachael left the two of us sitting there alone. If felt like I was the only one there. We said nothing. We looked everywhere but at one another. Sadly, this same cold person had been my friend a week ago.

I had a feeling it was Karen. I didn't even look up; the fact was confirmed when her annoying voice irritated my eardrums.

"I don't EVEN think so," Karen yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rachael grabbed her as she tried to walk away, "Sit down."

_Wow, I thought Rachael could care less but here she is desperately trying to get us all back together. I should have known I could count on her. Even if her ploy proves to be unsuccessful, I'll never doubt trusting her motives again._

"I invited you all to sleep over because there are a few things that I want to say," She huffed with nervousness.

"When I agreed to come, I was under the impression that my presence was the only one you needed to keep you company!" Jas lashed out.

"In other words, she didn't know I'd be here." I said.

"Believe me," Karen interjected, "I wouldn't have come if I'd known you would be here either."

Rachael, like an ambulance, came to my rescue, "Com on guys. All this is ridiculous. Kori is being totally misunderstood here."

"You're just taking up for her because she's your best friend. Please, I don't want to hear it," Jas said while crossing her arms and her head tilted.

Karen agreed, "Uh-huh, that's right. It's easy for you to say, when she did not tell any of your business."

At that point, I might as well have been a pot of water on the stove turned too high. I was boiling! I was so hot that sweat balls were falling from my head to the floor. All week I had been trying to convince myself that I did not care what Karen or Jasmine thought of me. With the way my body was reacting. I guess that theory stopped.

"Did you ever ask Kori if she told?" Rachael ask Karen

Karen slowly said, "I-I didn't need to ask. She didn't deny the fact."

"You never gave me a chance!"

She was almost dumbfounded, "what- what do you mean?"

"I'll explain," Rachael cut in.

I had no clue what she was going to say. A look of confusion was on my face, not knowing what was about to come out. I didn't even know myself how this information got out. Seemed everyone in the whole school knew. If I were Karen. I probably would have thought she spread my business too.

That's the thing; I never said a word to anyone. I've racked my brain to figure who told. No one else knew!

Rachael said, "Well, I was trying to determine how this all happen. Because if Kori told me she didn't say anything, then I know she didn't say anything. I'll admit, at first, I was a little mad that she didn't tell me what she knew. But you Jas, you were furious. And Karen, as mad as you were at Kori, I knew you silenced her to secrecy. So, I couldn't be mad at that. Jasmine, you shouldn't be angry that she didn't tell you either."

"You mean you didn't tell…. Anyone?" Karen questioned in disbelief.

I looked her eye to eye, "No! I never betrayed you. I have been trying to tell you that all week, but you've been blowing me off."

"When then… who told?" Karen uttered, practically ashamed that she accused the wrong person.

"I can tell you that," Rachael said, "yesterday I'd seen Victor in the hall. We overheard some people talking about the whole thing. Vic told me he didn't mean for this to blow up like it did. Then he punched a locker and slipped by saying that he should have not told Xavier."

Right when she said Xavier, I knew what had happened. Xavier told Roy and Roy told everyone else, especially Jasmine. Jas in anger told Rachael. Yep, that's how it spread, as easily as butter on toast.

Rachael said, "So Karen, it was never Kori that spilled the beans. It was Vic! Surprise, surprise!"

I couldn't believe I didn't think of Victor myself. Other than me, he was the only one who knew. Why in the world wound he divulge his own business like that. And the Xavier… Guess I'm not the only one he is letting down these days.

The next few minutes were full of apologies. Karen was kind enough to clear me with Jas. She explained everything. Karen told them that she had planned to tell them, but she was ashamed. They were cool with her reasoning. Finally, the four of us were laughing again. In their "I'm sorries," they said it was their mission to get me a date for the cotillion.

Life was good again. Well, except Karen's problem still existed. We ordered pizza, watched movies, and chatted away. Felt like it had been so long since we'd hung out. The four of us cried. We laughed. We sang out of key to music videos. And we joked.

Then we finally broke into the unsafe place, Karen's problem. None of us wanted to go there. However, we all knew we had to.

"Karen, have you gone to the doctor?" I asked

"Ok, don't ya'll get on me. I'm gonna go. I'll go tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow's Saturday. I'll go then. You know… why don't all you guys come with me? Please, I need your support more than ever. Planned Parenthood is where we'll go. I just… don't know what I'm do." Tears trickled down her face like it was a stream.

Each of us reaffirmed good things to her. We told her that we'd be there and that things would be okay. Her pain was ours. The lights were off and in the darkness I thought, _a slumber party has never meant so much to me before._ I had to let them know.

I whispered, "You guys awake? Listen… I care so much about each of you. This was one of the worst weeks of my life. Losing your friendship felt just as bad as losing big-head Xavier. Every time I kept thinking we would not be this close again, the pain got worse. I count on you guys to be there. I love ya!"

"We love you too!" They said in unison.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The next morning was pretty scary for all of us. Karen was on the way to confirm her pregnancy. We were all very quiet, kinda solemn, not knowing what the next step would be. However, we couldn't get there till this was taken care of. The doctor had to at least tell her how far along she was and make sure both she and the baby were ok.

Of course, Karen's main reason for going was to find one all about abortion. Jasmine second that. Rachael and I tired over and over to tell her that wasn't the way to go. We were split, yet unified.

When we got to the front of the place, we stared at the building twenty feet away. PLANNED PARENTHOOD. Those two words seemed ridiculous. First of all, nothing about this situation was planned. Karen definitely didn't need to be a parent. If she did have a kid, she'd be struggling to stay out of the hood. Because she won't have a job.

"Well, no need to wait. Let's go," I informed.

"I'm… I'm scared."

"Karen." Rachael said to comfort her, "We're here with you."

"Karen come on, you gotta do it sometime," Jas said. "The quicker you go in the faster you can get out!"

"O-okay… l-let's just go."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

We had been sitting in the waiting room for sixteen minutes, anticipating the big moment that a nurse would escort Karen back to be examined. The place seemed so cold. So definite. So final. I had no clue what each of them were thinking. My thoughts were riveting and frigid. I may not have been able to read their minds, but we were all as one, holding hands.

"Karen?" the tall blonde nursed called.

"That's me… unfortunately," Karen said while getting up.

Rachael looks at me and asked, "Why didn't they call her last name too?"

"I think there at Planned Parenthood it's like an anonymous thing. Suppose to be a safe place for girls to go and receive correct information. I'm not one hundred percent sure though."

Then nest thirty minutes were intense. All types of bad thought were swimming around in my brain. Among the three of us, we read every book, paper and posters in the place, from herpes to AIDS, from condoms to diaphragms, and from breast cancer to cancer of the cervix. That day we found tons of reason why we should refrain from premarital sex.

"I don't know what Karen is going to do with a child," Rachael expressed to Jas and I, almost breaking down.

We shock out heads agreeing. Before we could say anything, we heard Karen screaming. We were even more scared now.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT! I'M NOT HAVING A KID! YES." She yelled with tears of joy.

Of course, we had lots of questions. So she explained. "Basically, when my test at the doctor's office came back negative, I was confused. I told her that three tests I took at home had come back positive. They retested me this time by drawing blood. When that test came back negative too, I pulled out one of my homes test that I brought with me. She then started to laugh with got me even more confused. She explained that I what I pick up was an ovulation kit, not a pregnancy test."

Can you believe it? With abnormal cycles, Karen was ovulating when she took the test. Not pregnant! Her period should be on any day. Karen also told us that she remembers quickly getting the box at the drug store because she saw some of our classmates getting personal items.

All the way home we were happy. Everyone but Jas vowed to leave sex alone. Jas said she's try, but realistically, she'd just have to agree to be careful. We will not forget this lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope all the readers enjoy it.<strong>  
><strong>Dont forget to leave a review.<br>Any questions just ask and i'll reply. **

**-CiStarr X) **


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello my Readers  
>It you girl CiStar and i'm back again.<br>this time with a new Chapter!  
><em>_Hope ya are enjoying this story so far._

_As promise to one of my readers.  
>Richard is in the story for now on!<em>

_Enjoy ^_^_

_- CiStarr. _

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Can you believe it? With abnormal cycles, Karen was ovulating when she took the test. Not pregnant! Her period should be on any day. Karen also told us that she remembers quickly getting the box at the drug store because she saw some of our classmates getting personal items.<em>

_All the way home we were happy. Everyone but Jas vowed to leave sex alone. Jas said she's try, but realistically, she'd just have to agree to be careful. We will not forget this lesson._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Finally, the holidays! It was around forty degrees. So many things change in Gotham this time of year. The smell of barbecue and the sight of fireworks were no longer present in the air. Last minute Christmas shoppers bustled back and forth. And me, well, my mind was filled with thoughts of my family and friends.

Mid-terms were the toughest they'd ever been. Probably all those honor classes. I think I did pretty well, though. I sure studied enough my social like had gone out the window the past few weeks. So, I was really looking forward to this break.

Get to hang though with my girls well, that is, after my family gets back from West Orange, New Jersey. That's where my grandparents live. It's about two hours away. Yep tradition, dictates that I'm there Christmas Eve and Christmas Morn.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Kori Honey," my seventy two year old grandma said, "Phone for you baby, get up now. Get out that bed and get it."

Who in the world would be tracking me in West Orange? I glanced at the time, while wiping the cornbread sleep from the corner of my eye. The clock read five thirty a.m. Now, I was mad.

"Okay, who's got the nerve to disturb my entire family on Christmas morning?" I asked after bumping into two doors trying to answer the phone.

"Merry Christmas to you, Marry Christmas to you, Merry Christmas!" The out of key comprised of my three best friends sang.

Kinda laughing I said, "Oh, you guys are crazy! Aren't ya 'll a tad bit too old to be staying up all night waiting for Santa?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Karen uttered sarcastically, "We all just woke up. Wanted to wish you a merry holiday and all. Shoot, a girl can't even appreciate when people try and do something nice."

"Karen," I chuckled, "don't even try it. What do ya'll really want? Waking my grandma up…"

"Kori, please, you know Grandma Laura Anders been up since the crack of dawn, fixing her kids some pancakes and bacon." Jas boldly stated

"It isn't the crack of dawn yet," I told them.

"Cool," Jas said, "then she won't need her alarm clack, consider us her wake up call."

We all laughed. They knew my family so well. I could smell the scrumptious buttermilk biscuits baking in the oven. Equally, I knew them just as well. Although it was kinda special hearing from them all, I felt there was much more behind the dime.

"Now I'm asking again. Tell me what's really up."

"Well," Rachael hesitated, "don't get us wrong; we want you to have a most merry holiday in West Orange. But, are you coming back in time enough to drive us to the area basketball tournament? Remember, the semi-finals start tonight. Gar's playing and you gotta cheer."

"Okay, I'll pick ya'll up."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The place was packed! Tonight and tomorrow people will be here from everywhere. Last week sixteen high schools entered. Twelve eliminated and four are still going strong. Gotham, my school, J.Y high. Gar's team, Jump High from Jump City, and Murakami High.

Our team played Jump high first. Karen and I were in the girl's locker room warming up. The rest of the squad was already on the court. Hanging with Karen always seemed to make me lag behind.

Just as the two of us were finally headed to cheer, Jasmine and Rachael burst in. they were giggling like two little kindergartens who just stole a cookie from the cookie jar. At last, they calmed down enough to explain what was going on.

"Boy, do we have a surprise for you," Jas said smilingly from ear to ear, as she stared at me.

"What do you mean, a surprise?" I hoped that they weren't about to play a practical joke.

"Come on," Rachael pulled me on one hand and Jas yanked the other arm.

As soon as we stepped out on the court they pointed my head in the direction of Jump High guard. He was wearing number forty. His back was to me. I admit, his build was pretty nice and all, but what was the big deal?

When he turned towards me to shoot a jumper, I was floored. Of all people, surprise, surprise. It was Richard Grayson. _No way_, I thought with pleasure. I knew he was from Jump, but I didn't know he went to Jump High. My thoughts were changing every second. Ironically, though, they were all thoughts of him.

Now, it was the second half of the game. My eyes had not detoured from him. We were losing, yet I was glad. Deep down, I found myself cheering for his school instead of Gotham.

He ran up and down the court like the lead race car in a derby; swift, powerful, and in charge. Such charisma and ease. Boy, I was impressed. Most of me wanted to run right on the court and hug him anyway. Maybe he's got a girl now. Wouldn't that be just my luck?

Richard was so good with the basketball; it almost slipped my mind that he was a great at football too. He was making some bad moves. He shots three pointers like he was standing right under the basket. The ball just went in. it seems effortless.

"Well, we're out of the tournament," Karen stated as the buzzer sounded and the scoreboard real Gotham 55, Jump 76.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Jasmine, Rachael, Karen and I were huddled up watching the next game. Rachael screamed for Gar so loud it became embarrassing. He could ball, though. I gotta give him his props. He had twenty five points and it was just the first half.

"Where you guys going?" I said to the three of them as they got up to leave me.

Jas said, "Its halftime. Nobody gonna sit here all night. We gonna make some rounds. We important people got people to see. You can sit here if you want to check ya on the rebound."

"Come go with us," Karen invited. "We'll be back before the second half."

"No thanks. I'm tired from cheering. Plus, with all these people crowded in here, it will be the fourth quarter before you get to the concession stand."

You know, sometimes we just act crazy. To the left of me were two girls cursing each other out. On the tip bleacher a couple was practically having sex. These dudes straight across were smoking weed. You think I was at a club instead of a basketball game. All of a sudden, some unknown pervert grabbed my neck and kissed it before I could stop him. This jerk I had never seen before was about five feet one inch. The shrimp's breath reeked of alcohol.

"Let me go!" I yelled

"Why you tryna to play me, girl? You know you like this," he barely gasped with his bloodshot, red eyes.

"Take your filthy paws off me," I scream. "Take them off!"

"Ah, don't try to act all proper on a nig..."

"Please," I pleaded, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Come one," he sobbed, just as he tried desperately to touch me.

I pushed him to stop his actions. In anger, he threw up his fist to punch me. I was terrified. It was a blessing when someone grabbed his arm.

"Get of the lady. Hit me if you want to hit somebody," the nice guy said

"Nah man, I don't want any trouble. I'm… I'm outta here," the dog replied like the coward I knew he was.

My gosh, was I shaken up. So much so that I couldn't even look up to thank my hero. My head was bowed down and my eyes were filling with tears.

"I've got to get out of here," I whispered to myself.

This guy uttered with deep concern, "Are you okay?"

When I finally looked into his kind eyes, I felt like Cinderella. There was Richard Grayson standing before me. My Prince Charming! It had to be an angel that brought us together this way.

"Come one, I'll get you out of here the back way," he said to me. "You need some air, and I don't think it's wise for you to be alone."

Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and whisked me away. At that point, I had forgotten all about the rude dude. Richard had found me. Oh, how sweet. I still couldn't believe he stepped in the middle of my confrontation. That crazy boy might have had a gun, knife, gang, anything.

When we got outside, he pulled a Dr. Pepper from his bag. "Here drink this."

I took it graciously. "Richard, I can't thank you enough. That was so sweet of you to help me like that. I mean, how'd you see me? How did you know I needed help?"

"I was in the hall about to leave, when I ran into your girls. Of course, they wouldn't let me go until they pointed you out. But… I was kinda glad. I've been crazy busy with all going on that I haven't had a chance to give you a ring. I have wanted to call, though."

_He wanted to call, oh yes!_ I was starting to feel something here.

Richard continues, "After your friends told me where you were sitting, I figured I should at least come and speak. As I found my way over to you, I saw the boy disrespecting you. He was getting louder and his hands were in the wrong place. I didn't do anything special. I did what any gentleman would do. It wasn't a big deal. I'm only glad u could help. Besides, you'd do the same thing for me, wouldn't you?"

We both laughed. I loved his sense of humility. His sense of humor was an added point plus.

"So, are you about to leave?" I hoped he'd say no

"I got a little time," he said in a cute, fun way.

The two of us walked around the school. The place was unfamiliar to us both, since neither of us attended there. We walked, not saying anything, but smiling from time to time.

Richard wasn't holding my hand anymore. Guess there's no reason he should. He only did that in the first place to lead me outside safely. Once he did that, he let it go. But boy, did I want to grab his. Stoke his hand. Caress his fingers. Memorize his fingerprint.

We finally stopped walking when we reached the front of the school. We sat on a bench. The temperature was steadily dropping around us. Yet, I felt my heart warming up. And why? Guess the mystic was boiling me over.

"So Miss Kori Anders, tell me a little about you," Richard asked with interest.

"You wanna know about me?" I tried to charm him. "Well other than my is actually Koriana and my favorite color is purple. There's really not much to tell. Honestly, I'm rather boring. I do stuff for the school. Have an annoying brother. Wonderful parent, most of the time. Cool friends, in the 'in crowd.' Nothing spectacular. What about you? You're the MAN! The man who just played an awesome game and saved me in there. Actually, I'm surprised you aren't riding with your team."

"Usually I do have to. Coach let us slide this time, since Christmas. Umm... about me. Well, I live in Gotham. You know that. I have a great mother and grandmother. Umm... birthday is the first day of spring, March 20. I'm an only child. I just do whatever I can do to help. I'm nothing special either. Just another boy. But more than anything, I am proud to say that I'm a Christian. I owe everything I do to him."

What a guy. I never met anybody as open about God as he was. I mean I'm not that open about X'hal. He's so different from most boys that I know. Here he was MVP of the game and he takes the focus off himself.

Richard kept talking. "Hey, I hope I'm not losing you or boring you. Just trying to keep it real and tell you what I'm about. A lot of people nowadays can't deal with that. So, I've been praying to god for a friend. Not a girlfriend. Not a home boy. But a true friend. With all my success in football, people have constantly been there. God has given me a spirit of discernment. He's been showing me that quite a few of the people I hang though with don't mean me any good. I don't mind being by myself, but it'd be cool... real cool… to be with someone who sincerely cared about me. I'm straight tired of fake people being down with the bandwagon. I mean, the wagon could stop any day."

We talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. Then we talked some more. What was neat is that I enjoyed every word he breathed, before we knew it, people were coming out of the gym.

"I gotta get to my car. My friends are probably looking for me, I drove," I said reluctantly, "you have my number. Feel free to use it."

"I'll just walk you around the corner, until we see your car. Don't want any more trouble. Tomorrow I have to play in the final game. I hope you come and cheer me on this time." He said, blushing.

Without answering, I smiled because, little did he know, I cheered for him tonight. We said quick goodbyes and I jetted to my jeep. The ride home was hilarious. A bunch of noisy busybodies. Rachael probed me to see if I liked Richard. Karen quizzed me about whether he was going to be my date at the cotillion. And Jas interrogated me to find out if I kissed him.

I brushed them all off. Had to play down the talk Richard and I shared. After all, I still hadn't figured this guy out. Didn't know what type of relationship he wanted with me. He mentioned praying for a friend. But what does that really mean? Until I know that, I can't answer any or their questions.

"So, who won the last game?" I asked

"You know my baby carried Y.J high to a victory. My boo… will play your boo… for the title."

"My boo?" I gasped. "It's not even like that. He's a nice guy… really nice guy. Who knows what will happen, if anything."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

New Year's Eve was here. One year down, another one upon us. My parents didn't want me out in the streets. The debs were having a party, but this was one and only event my mother felt was too dangerous for me to attend. So, to feel like I wasn't imprisoned, they allowed me to have the girls over.

We had a crab feast. Four dozen steamed whole crabs, all piled on the kitchen table. We called it our way to claw into what's to come.

Later, we were all swarmed around the fireplace, trying to sing carols, even though Christmas was last week. Then they asked the question I was dreading.

"What's up? You talked to O'boy?" Jasmine said inquisitively.

"Ah, look at her," Rachael stated with a smile. "She's trying to keep it to herself. Don't pressure her."

Karen threw in her two cents, "Bump that! Tell us something."

I was about to break down. Just cry right then and there. Wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. But I got a hold of my emotions and said, "He hasn't called. It's been a whole week and he hasn't dialed my number once. So, can we please talk about something else?"

The live countdown from New York was on TV. We were half tuned in to it and partly into thumbing through magazines. My parents were upstairs, my dad stopped us.

"Kori dear," he uttered while showing me his trump tight hand, "is that your phone I hear ringing this time of night? Don't be on long."

I wondered which one of my friends' boo was calling. Was it Roy for Jas, Gar for Rachael, of Vic for Karen? Whoever, it was not for me. As I strolled to my room to pick it up, the answering machine came on.

I was trying to grab it when the guy said, "Hello, Kori, this is…"

"I know who this is," I grabbed the phone and blurted out in a surprised yet happy tone.

"Oh, so you're screening your calls?"

"No, Richard. The machine just picked up before I got to it."

"Well, I hope I'm not calling too late. Since it is midnight, I won't keep you too long. First of all, I want to apologize for not getting a chance to call you this week. I'm sure you don't want to hear excuses. But, I will say a lot has been going on. I have been thinking about you. Truly enjoyed our conversation the other night. I find you to be a pretty interesting lady. I didn't know what you had up tonight. But I'm glad I caught you. Second, I hoped to be the last person you spoke with this year and the first person you talked with next," Richard mumbled, sounding sincere.

I was stunned. It felt like a muzzle was placed on my mouth. Were my ears hearing her correctly?

I gained composure and knew I couldn't get too excited. Not trying to go to on another roller coaster ride. Just a week ago, I got all pumped to chat with him and he didn't even call. Won't let myself get up like that again. Too far of a drop if he lets me down.

"Richard, my friends are downstairs. I'd love to extend this conversation, but now is not a good time," I said coldly.

"Ah, I see you're mad at me, huh?" Richard asked with a smirk in his tone.

"Why… Why would you say that?"

"Look, let's cut through the ice. I apologize for not calling when I said I would. Either way you've gotta believe I meant to. I went back over to the University at Albany. February is when I'm supposed to declare what school I want to attend. Only trying to make good decisions. So, since schools out, I took advantage of the time off to again visit my first choice. You know, I could explain and explain, but I'm sure you don't want to hear the boring details. You said you need to go, so I'll let you. It was my mistake for calling. Bye Kori," Richard was about to hang up.

"No. No, wait! Maybe I was a little harsh." I quickly uttered, hoping to keep him on the line, "I've got a few seconds."

"Okay," Richard replied," tell em, Miss Anders, what was the greatest thing that happened to you this year?"

"For me, it was learning how important it is to have faith in X'hal. Even when things seem a little crazy and the boat starts rocking on the stormy water, I found that if you keep your faith in him, the boat will stop rocking and you'll, make it to the shore of peace."

"That's exciting! I've never heard you talk about your God like that. What do you expect from next year?"

"Whatever, X'hal gives, I will take," I said humility.

Talking to him was such a joy for me. I realized an even greater prize. That is how much I'd grown. Uttering those words to him in what I expect out of next year allowed me to realize my priorities were in the right order.

"You're quit! Did you hear me? Happy New Year Kori," Richard said.

"Wow!" I blabbed, "It's here already! Happy New Years to you Mr. Grayson."

"I know you got company, so I won't hold you. But I want to ask if you'd like to go to a movie later today?"

"Tonight's good," I said, unaware his invitation was coming.

"Then I'll call you back later with details," He said, "Enjoy your friends and tell them hello!"

When we ended the conversation, I was ecstatic. _Richard called, YES!_

Before I could exit my room, Jas, Rachael and Karen invaded. they were laughing, smiling, and cutting up. Basically, I knew than that they had eavesdropped. They pretty much heard the entire thing.

After they realized that I knew they knew it was Richard, we all scream in excitement. Then we hugged each other. Such a special moment.

"Come on ya'll enough of the sentimental stuff. We've got to get downstairs and bring in the New Year right. Our toast… Remember?" Rachael yelled trying to sway us to the basement.

I glanced at them all, dived backwards on my bed, and shouted, "Who can concentrate on bringing on the New Year when I'm all shaken up with the way Richard Grayson is ringing my heart!"

* * *

><p>Awwwww isn't Richard just so sweet.<br>Yepp their gonna make a good couple.

Well you know what to do.  
>Click the review button and leave one =)<br>Until next Chapter. Bye

-Cistarr.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh wow it really been two weeks seen i last updated.  
>I'm sorry readers but college got me booked.<br>But that didn't stop me from writing this new chapter.  
>Hope ya enjoy and don't for get to leave a review.<strong>_

_**Also i would like to get a shutout to Hey-wazup-stalker,  
>For the non-stop reviews =).<strong>_

_**So any way here's Chapter 11 for ya.**_

_**- CiStarr **_

* * *

><p><em>Recap: After they realized that I knew they knew it was Richard, we all scream in excitement. Then we hugged each other. Such a special moment.<em>

"_Come on ya'll enough of the sentimental stuff. We've got to get downstairs and bring in the New Year right. Our toast… Remember?" Rachael yelled trying to sway us to the basement._

_I glanced at them all, dived backwards on my bed, and shouted, "Who can concentrate on bringing on the New Year when I'm all shaken up with the way Richard Grayson is ringing my heart!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like chocolate," I said to Richard as he offered me his M&Ms.

"What?" you don't like Chocolate? That's my nickname. My whole family calls me chocolate. Plus, I love any dish with chocolate in it. What's your problem with it?" he asked, "Don't you just love chocolate malts, chocolate syrup heated and draped over a brownie and chocolate chip cookies? Oh, you're missing out. Hang with me though; you'll learn to like chocolate a whole lot."

I giggled, "Richard you're so silly!"

The two of us really had been enjoying another, spending so much time together. We were working on an awesome friendship. He's such a gentleman. I had learned quite a bit about him. He was transparent. I liked that. No surprises. Only truth.

The movies, the restaurants, the mall, the bowling alley, the skating rink, the city park, the billiard hall, and more… you name it, we tried it. Our dates were filled with so much. We did it all and we liked doing it together.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It was now three weeks into New Year and we had talked every day. So, now it was time for the next step, getting to know the parents. We were both a bit apprehensive. But, I had confidence that it would go well. At least, I hoped it would. My side was first. Richard was invited over for Sunday dinner. My parents had briefly met him when he picked me up for an outing. They just didn't know the guy, if you get what I'm saying.

"Who is this guy? You ever heard of him, Ryan?" my dad asked my brother.

"I haven't met him, pops, but he's supposed to be pretty cool. I know he's the top football recruit in state of New York. All the SEC schools want him to play for their team. The work is out that he really digs Kori. So you know I'm gonna drill him."

"No, son," my father commented, "we are going to drill him."

I dashed into the room they were in, "Hey, there will be none of that drilling stuff. Richard is a very nice guy. I assure you, Daddy, there's nothing not to like about him. Please don't give him a hard time."

My mother summoned me back into the kitchen. She handed me the chine to set the table. Such an elegant dinner she had prepared. My mother is the ultimate hostess.

I was hoping that Richard knew table etiquette. The one thing that would frustrate my mother would be if he didn't know which fork to use. If that happened, she definitely would not want him to be my date for the ball.

Finally, he arrived. He was exactly on time. Not a minute early and not a minute late. My mother smiled when she noticed the clock. I realized then, Richard had begun racking up positive points with her. I wanted to bad to answer the door. Of course, Mommy dearest held me back. She suggested that it wasn't a lady's place to look and act anxious.

Ryan got it and said, "Come on in, man."

"Son, who's that at the door?" my dad blurted out.

"Ah, Dad, come on," Ryan said jokingly, knowing my father was about to give Richard a hard time.

"Is that the tackhead joker Koriana's been carrying on about? Well, tell him he can't come in. there aren't any free meals here. Just Kidding! Come on up," my dad invited from the living room.

Richard came up and shook my dad's hand. Three of them dived straight into the topic of football. Of course, that eased Richard. My father loved gabbing about sports, with his 'Back in the day' stories Ryan being a sophomore, was taking mental notes. So far it seems to be going pretty well.

After helping my mother in the kitchen, my family went to freshen up. That left Richard and I alone. I gave him a huge hug. His suave appearance was stunning. "So, are you nervous?"

"A tad bit"

"Richard, I'm really glad you're here. And whatever my family says, please don't hold it against me."

"I could hold nothing against you. You are too precious," He said with a smile.

Dinner was full of chatter. But then I noticed everyone was running their mouth except Richard. He appeared shaken, scared, nervous, and confused all rolled into one. He was seated to the right of my father.

I know he desired to be impressive and acceptable to my family. In his haste to be splendid at the table, he made a wrong move. Can you believe he drank from the wrong tea glass? I guess his head and his hand were not in sync because they acted independently. Somehow he sipped my father's cup.

Yes, it was embarrassing. Richard apologized again and again. But even my dad fessed up to the fact it is difficult for anyone to maintain their composure in that situation.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

We took a break from each other the next five days. I think it was our way of trying to slow things down. Frankly, I have no clue why I agreed to it. I loved that the ball was rolling. However, when Richard suggested it, I didn't want him to know I was head over heels. Therefore, I quickly agreed; time off would be fine.

Richard wasn't my boyfriend; nevertheless, I was beginning to feel attached. Being in school without him makes a girl's mind wonder. I know how popular Xavier is at Gotham. Even though Mr. Red is spoken for, girls are still crazy about him. He turns heads in the halls every day.

I can only imagine that Richard has it the same way at Jump. _Oh no, what if wanted to take time out because of a girl at his school? No, surely if they had anybody worth keeping his attention, his eye would have never peeped over at me. _

Finally it was Friday night. He hadn't called. I wanted so desperately to just pick up the phone already. Unfortunately, he had always pursued me. Didn't wanna break that pattern.

It was getting late. Even though I was tempted to call him, it would be rude to his family. Observing Rachael's though situation with Gar's mother allowed me to clearly understand that I didn't want to give Richard's parents any reason to dislike me. So, I forced myself to go to sleep. I tossed and turned and tossed and turned. At last I relaxed as I thought of the past few weeks. Those sweet memories turned into an extended dream.

The next thing I knew it was morning. I was awakened, not by my mother's screaming telling me to get out of bed and do my chores, but by a call.

"Kori, it's me, Richard," he said.

With a raspy voice, I said. "Richard…. How've you been?"

"I've been okay. I admit, this week has been a little dull since you haven't been in it. I missed you. I know its last minute and everything, but I was hoping we could get together today."

"Ummm… I have to do some stuff for my mom. The usual Saturday duties await me. If I get in it, I should be done around noon. What did you have in mind?"

"I like to invite you out my way. My folks would like to meet the girl I've been bragging about. I promise it will be painless. Plus, I got a fun surprise planned."

"I'll run it by my mother. I don't think it will be a problem," I said to him, "What should I wear?"

"Nothing fancy… jeans and a coat," he uttered.

From the time I hung up the phone to the moment he arrived to pick me up, the minutes passed too slow. I was so glad to see him. It felt as if it had been ages since we were together.

A hug, hugs, always hugs. I was kinda getting irritated. I wanted a kiss. Gosh, his lips looked so luscious. Yet, I wasn't invited to touch them. So I kept my thoughts and my tongue in check. Had to make the hugs sufficient.

"So, what are we gonna do at your house?" I asked with anticipation.

Richard murmured, "Trust me. It will be fun, fun and more fun. My mother just wants to speak. Nothing serious. She's cut from a totally different mold than your mother. You can leave all the etiquette stuff in the car. Not to say my mom couldn't go there, but she's down home. Merely loves you as you are. You don't have to be what's politically correct around her."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, looking confused, "You don't like my mother?"

"See, I knew you were gonna read more into it than I said," He explain, "We need both types of women like our moms in the world. I respect your mother a lot. Hey, Mrs. Anders has got to be great; she raised you. And I sure like you quite a bit,"

He only lived about twenty-five minutes away. But the father we drove towards he place, the more dismal it seemed. I felt I was driving though Hicksville, you know the booneys. I saw nothing but trees and dirt. Not a store in sight.

I closed my eyes and reopened them. His world had new meaning it was peaceful and serene, a great place to think. I definitely didn't think I could live out here, but it sure was beautiful.

As we pulled into the dirt road driveway with a two story house sitting on it and three trailers around it, he said, "We don't love like you guys. But I brought you out here because I didn't think you'd care. I hope I'm not wrong."

Okay, I was slightly uncomfortable. Not trying to be uppity, but I never knew anyone who lived in a trailer. It didn't look like he was poor. He had a car. Being so into enjoying his company, I simply never thought to ask him what his parents did for a living. Honestly, I didn't care. Now it seemed I was about to learn more.

The say was gray, about forty degrees or so. He parked on the brown grass in the back of the house. I stared at the clothesline in the middle of the yard. All of a sudden, four women came up to the car. At that moment, my discomfort went up another notch. Before I could open the door, it was being opened for me. Not by Richard. It was a girl about my age.

"Get out of there, girl," muttered a sweet lady approximately in her forties.

The cute girl who assisted in helping me out if the car said, "Chocolate, introduce us."

"Ah, she so… pretty," the elderly women replied, squeezing my cheeks.

"Yes, she is adorable," responded the last lady.

Richard escorted me over to the last one and said, "Kori, this is my mom. Over here is my lovely grandma, my sweet Aunt Gladys, and her daughter Cayla. Cayla is a junior at Jump High."

The house was his grandmothers, I learned, his grandfather past ten years ago. Richard's mom is the second oldest of five children. The three trailers that surround the house were owned by members of their family. Richard and his parents lived in one.

When we went inside the house, it was packed with people. I was amazed at how many folks could comfortably fit in it. I met Richards's first cousins, second cousins, and third cousin. Although I was introduced to everyone as friend, they treated me like I was a cousin too. I felt at home instantly.

They had everything there you could think of to eat, chicken, collard greens, yams, black-eyed peas, ham, mashed potatoes and corn bread. And to drink, well, it was the weirdest combination. Tea-co-lade is that his grandmother called it. Of course, I was skeptical. Oh, but it was great. Sweet tea, Coke, and lemonade equally mixed together.

After the meal and the talking, we went outside, it was chilly, but Richard held my arm and pulled me near him. I cherished absorbing a whole different aspect of the earth. We strolled down the dirt road and exchanged thoughts/

When we got up the street a ways, he implied that we were looking at my surprise. I was baffled. He had to be joking. All I saw was an open field and two homemade little wagons. He corrected me and explained that they were go-carts. Then, he taught me how to ride them.

The two of us had a blast; me chasing him, and him chasing me. Then he got on the cart with me. Gosh, was that so much fun. He drove us into the middle of the cornfield. I had experienced nothing like this before like this before. If Richard hadn't been there with me, I would have been terrified, not of the sight, but I would not have known how to get back to the dirt road.

He stared into my eyes and said, "I hope you're enjoying yourself, Kori."

"I've never been exposed to this type of fun," I said getting off the go-cart and shook off the dirt.

Richard seriously said, "I've got something important I want to ask you."

_Wow, here we go. He's gonna ask me to be his girl. Finally, finally, finally, the big question._

But then he said what I wasn't expecting, "Next week is when I declare what college I plan to attend. Jump high is having this little shindig sorta thing. Some of the coaches, family and friends will be there. Like I told you a while ago, I do not have many true buddies. And I really dig your company. When you're around me, things are pretty cool. So, I was hoping you'd come to the press conference next Friday. It's gonna be after school."

It took me a second to respond. That wasn't what I wanted him to say, but all the same, it was still very special. What an honor for him to ask me to be there. There's no way I could turn down such an invitation. So I uttered, "Count me in! I'll take pride in being there for you on such a momentous occasion."

He gave me a bear grip and said, "Thanks!"

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I pulled up to Jump High that Friday at approximately three-fifty in the afternoon. There were tons of cars. All three of the networks had a news van at the site.

Walking through the halls of the school was complicated. Being that I had never been there before. As I followed the crowd, I easily make it to the gym. That's where the press conference was being held. It was easy to spot Richard. He was up on the podium with his parents and coaches.

At his house last week, I didn't get to meet his dad. His father is a truck driver and he was on the road. I knew instantly who his dad was because Richard was his clone. No wonder he resembled no one on his mother's side.

There was a large crowd of people standing on the gym floor. I was right behind two girls. One was obviously infatuated with Richard. I didn't try to pry, but it wasn't hard to hear her say how badly she wanted to go out with him.

"I can't believe he hasn't asked me to the prom yet. Who else is there to take?" the girl asked.

Her friends said, "I don't know, girl, but you better make your move soon. The cotillion and prom are getting pretty close."

Oh no, they're debs. Life gets more and more interesting by the day. I hadn't done a good job of meeting all the girls. Since they were in front of me, I had no clue if I'd met them before. Not wanting to burst their bubble about Richard, I moved to another area.

I ended up posted in back of two guys that were talking about my friend. I assumed they were Richard's teammates. Their builds were distinct giveaways,

One, obviously jealous, said to his buddy, "Yo Champ, that boy think he all that. Getting a little scholarship. Act like he too good to talk to the others now. Think he can tote that mail, but his game ain't nothing. Gonna get to the big leagues and get embarrassed. That's what's gonna go down."

I wanted to go off on him. Luckily, the other dud had Richard's back. Everybody isn't all bad.

"Why you gotta be like that? A guy gets a chance to get away from here and make something of himself, and what we do… talk him down. Man, I'm proud of him, happy for him. Shoot, at least somebody doing something good for a change," the Champ guy retaliated on Richard's defense.

_Yeah, yeah, that's right, tell him. _Then my attention quickly focused on the podium. I hear Richards voice.

"First if all, I want to put this moment in perspective and thank God. To be going to college on a scholarship is truly a blessing. Also, I'd like to thank my parents and family, the head coach and staff, any my teammates and friends. Without your love and support, I know I would not have made it. I won't keep you long. Cutting to the chase, I want to announce that I plan to attend the University at Albany in Albany. This decision was an easy one. I say that because the athletic department there really believes in me. With their starting tailback a graduating senior, they have expressed sincere interest in grooming me to start next year. I plan to work hard to earn that job."

Richard went on for another few minutes. Everyone was listening intensely. His mother was smiling from here to Phoenix.

In closing he said, "I'll miss playing here at Jump High. But you better believe a piece of Jump will always be with me. If there's anyone out there that doesn't think they can make their dreams happen, I just want to encourage you that if I can do it, so can you. Settle for nothing less. As Zig Ziglar says, 'I'll see you at the top'!"

He received an ovation of cheers. Then, question and answer time, and a reception in the Café. And since he was busy entertaining the media, I walked over to the lunchroom filled with balloons. The two girls I was behind earlier saw that I was alone. After a few minutes of them whispering to each other, they strolled over to me. _What did they want?_

"Hello… Koriana?" one girl uncertainty asks.

"Yep, it's me. Mary right?"

The other girl that like Richard rudely said, "No. Her name is Marissa and I'm Ashley."

_Like I asked what her name was. And I only met Marissa briefly. Sue me for not remembering her name. Shucks, she wasn't even certain of mine._

Ashley inquired, "You attend Gotham High. What are you doing all the way out here, may I ask?"

The strong voice of the hour interrupted, "She's with me."

Richard grabbed my hand. Ashley was squirming mad. Her eyes started to tear. Richard didn't even notice. Probably never realized she had a crush on him. At that point, my heart went out to her. I know how it feels to lose a guy you want.

"I've been looking for you all over. I'm tired. Let's get out of here." Richard softly said in my ear.

We said bye to the girls and walked toward outside. I felt like a bouquet of red roses given to a girl on Valentine's Day, cherished and appreciated. On our way to my car, we stopped at his locker. The hall was abandoned, but being with him I felt filled.

He pulled out something in a red heart box and said, "I got these for you. They are Godiva turtle chocolates. Now, before you say you don't like them, give me a chance to explain. Of the small amount of people in the world who do not like chocolate, most of them feel differently about this brand. I got you turtles because it's synonymous of our relationship. Slow, yet moving. The peanut represents the crunch. Its crunch time now. Here comes the bug question. Will you be my girl, or what? If you answer yes, it will be as sweet and smooth as the caramel inside this candy in my hand."

I took the turtle from him and bit into it. Actually, it tasted pretty good. Slowly, I ate the rest.

He asked impatiently, "So?"

I said, bulging with smiles and excitement, "Yes, I will be your girl… because in more than one way, I'm falling for chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwww they finally are together. But wants a couple without any drama?<br>Next chapter will be out ASAP. but i got to finish studying for this test i got to take =/_**

**_Oh and to let ya know what the date is. It's about January 27 when they start dating.  
>They met for the first time 4 months ago, and started fully talking December 25.<em>**

**_Well until next Chapter ^_^_**

**_-CiStarr _**


End file.
